


The Jealous Queen

by bowsie22



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 27,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo fell in love during the journey to Erebor. Once Thorin becomes King Under the Lonely Mountain however, he need a Queen, a dwarf Queen. Enter Bazani Ironquarry, from the Blue Mountains, she fell in love with Thorin when he recuperated there after Smaug's attack. And she is not fond of Thorin's little hobbit mistress taking his attention away from his queen. Bilbo Baggins had to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Thorin and Bilbo fell in love during the journey to Erebor. Once Thorin becomes King Under the Lonely Mountain however, he need a Queen, a dwarf Queen. Enter Bazani Ironquarry, from the Blue Mountains, he fell in love with Thorin when he recuperated there after Smaug's attack. And she is not fond of Thorin's little hobbit mistress taking his attention away from his queen. Bilbo Baggins had to go.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

 **Warnings:** Mpreg, violence, swearing

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Pairing:** Thorin/Bilbo, Thorin/Bazani(one-sided), Fili/Kili

**Prologue**

Bazani growled as she heard the laughs from the neighbouring room. Damn them! Thorin was her husband, he should be in here, trying to impregnate her. Not in the next room with that...hobbit thing. She couldn't believe this. She was the Queen Under the Mountain, but it was almost like everyone preferred Bilbo. Why? He wasn't a dwarf, he knew nothing of mines and their inner workings, he couldn't tell an emerald from a gem and he wasn't a warrior. Frankly, in Erebor, he was a waste of space. And he was a distraction to Thorin. But try telling that to other dwarves.

"Oh, he got rid of Smaug, he helped us take back Erebor, Thorin loves him."

The last one stung. She knew the only reason Thorin had married her was to have a heir, a pure, dwarf heir. If he had been allowed, Thorin would have happily taken Bilbo as his consort and their children would be heirs. But the Council felt that the heir to the reclaimed mountain should be a dwarf, not a hybrid.

She glared at the door as the laughs and giggles(giggles! It giggles!) turned to moans. That was it. Bilbo Baggins had to go. Bazani couldn't take anymore. She would deal with the hobbit and then Thorin would see that she was perfect for him. Now she had a choice to make, send the hobbit back to the Shire or kill him. She smiled to herself as she made the decision.

Kill the hobbit.


	2. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazani and Thorin's first meeting

**Summary:** Bazani and Thorin's first meeting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

Italics are flashbacks

**First Meetings**

Bazani still remembered the first time she met Thorin. It had been love at first sight. The prince had been injured, burned by dragon fire as Erebor was abandoned. His sister could not tend to him, having two young babes with her. So Bazani Ironquarry, daughter of a dwarven lord, volunteered to care for the prince.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_He was handsome. That was the first thing Bazani noticed about Thorin, son of Thrain. Even unconscious he was very regal. She took a deep breath as she saw where the burns were. On his upper back and arms. That meant she had to take off his shirt and coat. She chided herself. There was an injured dwarf in front of her, the Prince of Erebor even. Now is not the time to be getting excited. She asked the guard outside the door to support Thorin as she removed his coat and shirt. The guard left after he was thanked by the Lady Ironquarry. Bazani began gently wiping the burns clean. She then applied a cream meant to fight infection in open wounds to the injured areas. She was not aware of the dazed blue eyes that watched her every move._

_"What...are you doing?"_

_The dwarf woman jumped as the prince spoke to her._

_"My lord. Please, relax. You were injured when the dragon attacked Erebor. You are in the Blue Mountains. I am Bazani Ironquarry. I have volunteered to care for you."_

_"My family?"_

_"Your family are safe and healthy."_

_Bazani prayed to Mahal that Thorin would not ask where his family was. Thror had taken his son, grandson, grandson in law and other volunteers back to Erebor, to see if the mountain could be reclaimed. It was madness. She was sure that only their bodies would return, if even that. She, along with the other dwarves, knew that Thror was more interested in the gold and the Arkenstone than the actual kingdom. When she looked back to the prince's eyes, Bazani realized that he was unconscious._

_She sat down beside the bed. Even dazed, Thorin's eyes were probing. She felt like Thorin learned everything about her in those scant minutes. She wanted to see them again. At that moment Bazani Ironquarry decided something. Prince Thorin would be hers. He fascinated her. His first concern had been his family, not his own injuries. Thorin was a good man and Bazani wanted to get to know him better. Lucky for her, Thorin's injuries were serious. He could not be alone for some time. Plenty of time for them to get to know each other._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And look at her now. Married to the dwarf she loved, Queen Under the Mountain. And miserable. Her beloved didn't love her. He had found his One elsewhere. But Bazani had a plan. She had to get rid of the Hobbit. And then, she would comfort her husband and make her way into his affections. And she would not give up. After all, the stubbornness of dwarves is legendary.

 

**A/N** Finally, a second chapter. Hope everyone had a good holiday. I'm hoping not to make Bazaani a one dimensional villian. She actually loves Thorin. She just doesn't know how to handle the fact that he doesn't love her. Also, can anyone tell me what the term for a female dwarf is, or is there one? Next chapter, Bazani searches for an accomplice and Thorin treats Bilbo


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazani searches for an accomplice and Thorin treats Bilbo

**Summary:** Bazani searches for an accomplice and Thorin treats Bilbo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Friends**

Bazani wasn't stupid. She knew she would need help to get rid of the halfing. But she had to be careful. Bilbo Baggins was loved by many in Erebor, not least the Royal Court. He was a hero to Dwarves, Men and Elves. The hobbit had finally managed to talk Thorin into speaking to Thranduil and now there was peace between Erebor and Mirkwood, helped in part by Kili's odd friendship with that Tauriel woman. She had to find someone who hated the hobbit and that would not be easy. But Bazani was a smart woman. She knew where to start. At the bottom. Bilbo was a kind, gentle master, but all servants had an innate dislike of the upper classes. All she had to do was find that one servant who _really_ hated Bilbo and use them to her advantage.

After that, the choices were endless. Poison, an accident during travel, even an accident in the Halls of Erebor. All ways Bilbo could die. She giggled at the thought of that annoying little bug finally being gone from her life. Then she would tend to the heartbroken king and make her way into his affections. And finally, their marriage would be real. Real and happy. She would no longer play second best to that halfing. Bazani Ironquarry was second to no one and Thorin Oakenshield would soon know that.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo could not believe that he was letting Thorin do this. Blindfold him and lead him through Erebor? If he had been told after the Battle of the Five Armies that he would ever trust Thorin _again_ , well...he wouldn't have believed you. But the dwarf king was persistent. He refused to give up on the Hobbit and eventually won him round. Bilbo wasn't even angry at the fact that the person he loved had to marry another. He liked Bazani. She was kind and clearly cared for Thorin. Yes, it hurt to see the royal couple together. They were a beautiful couple. And to know that Thorin had to impregnate her? Well, Bilbo only hoped he could love the child.

"Here we are beloved."

"Where?"

With a chuckle, Thorin removed the blindfold. Bilbo was amazed. They were in an area of Erebor that Smaug had destroyed. The roof had caved in, but Thorin had the debris cleared away.

"Thorin, is this what you've been working on for so long?"

The dwarf blushed. He had been working on this, asking the wood elves for advice, hoping to make Bilbo happy. The room was one of the largest in Erebor. Thorin had bought soil and seeds from Thranduil and Bard, turning the room into a large garden. In the centre, there was a fountain which was used to irrigate the area.

"You can plant flowers and crops here. And if you need help, Legolas and Sigrid said they would be thrilled."

Bilbo turned to wrap his arms around Thorin.

"You like it?"

"Thorin I love it."

He pressed a kiss to Thorin's lips, grinning when he felt large hands on his lower back. He pulled away from his lover and smirked at him.

"Maybe we should christen the room first? Make it fertile, if you catch my drift?"

Thorin grinned at Bilbo. He loved this hobbit.

 

**A/N** Done. R &R please Thorin and Bazani are together at a Royal feast


	4. Royal Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bazani are together at a Royal Feast

**Summary:** Thorin and Bazani are together at a Royal Feast

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Royal Couple**

Bazani looked herself over, nodding in approval. She looked beautiful. The Queen wore a Durin blue dress, with mithril and diamonds woven on the bodice. The skirt fell to the floor, sweeping behind the dwarrowdam. She wore gold jewellery with red gemstones and a crown on top of her plaited hair. Her outfit would match her husbands, except she wore no furs. A knock on the door and Thorin entered the room.

"You look very handsome."

The king also wore a Durin blue shirt and black trousers, with boots made from Smaug's hide. He wore gold jewellery, one necklace with a dragon fang hanging from it. All members of the company had received jewellery or clothing made from Smaug's body, as a thank you form the Royal Family. His mithril crown rested on his black hair, close to the marriage bead given to him by Bazani. She knew that there was another bead hidden in his hair, matching one the Bilbo wore in his. She could feel her pulse racing. The king was handsome, she knew this. But when he made a real effort, Thorin was breath taking.

"Are you ready my Queen?"

"Yes, we may go."

Thorin took her arm and led her to the Great Hall, where the feast would be held. Bazani held her head high. Even if the marriage was a loveless one, she was still the Queen of Erebor and she would make sure that everyone knew.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She was not enjoying herself. She had been approached by all the important dwarves in Erebor and complimented on how beautiful she looked. Bazani was aware that her husband had yet to tell her that. However,he had told Bilbo multiple times throughout the night that he looked more beautiful than the Arkenstone. It was sickening. Even Lord Dain had told Bilbo he looked very nice. Coming from Dain, that was high praise indeed. When the feasting was over, room was cleared for a dancing area. As was tradition, the King and Queen would dance first. Bazani smiled as Thorin's arms wrapped around her waist, hers moving to his shoulders. Yet, her king's gaze was not upon her. She knew he looked at his Hobbit, as his sister-sons, anywhere but her face. Bazani was upset. She loved this dwarf, yet he never even gave her a second glance. How could she get rid of that Hobit? She knew it had to be done and it had to be done fast. Damnit, Bazani needed help. She looked at the crowd and saw a dwarf glaring at the hobbit. Well, well. Maybe It wouldn't be too hard to find an accomplice after all.

 

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Guys, I am blown away with how well this fic is being received. Seriously, thank you all so much. Next chapter, Bazani searches for that Dwarf and Thorin is pressured about his heir


	5. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazani searches for that Dwarf and Thorin is pressured about his heir

**Summary:** Bazani searches for that Dwarf and Thorin is pressured about his heir

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Search**

The Queen of Erebor walked through the halls of the kingdom, peering at every dwarf she came across. She had to find the dwarf from last night. If she had help, she knew she could easily oust Bilbo. Even get rid of him for good. The dwarf had looked vaguely familiar. And he had been wearing the crest of the Iron Hills. With that thought, she went to Thorin's secretary, Balor. She entered his office without knocking. Queen's prerogative and all that.

"Balor! Tell me quickly, what dwarves arrived from the Iron Hills?"

"Um, very few my Queen. We invited all the lords and ladies, however there was a problem with the crops. Due to this, the only Iron Hill dwarf to arrive was Dain's son Thorin Stonehelm and his guards."

And the guards would be at the walls. So the person glaring at the hobbit was Thorin's relative? With a small smile, Bazani enquired where Stonehelm's rooms were and headed in that direction. What would she even say to him? _"Hi, I'm the Queen of Erebor, want to help me kill a harmless hobbit?"_ That would go down well. She shook herself out of her thoughts and knocked on the door in front of her. It was, thankfully, opened by Thorin Stonehelm himself.

"My Queen. Do you need something?"

Inspiration struck.

"Yes Stonehelm. I have an important mission for you from Lord Dwalin himself. May I enter?"

The dwarf lord stepped back, allowing the Queen to enter his room.

"A mission? From Lord Dwalin?"

"Aye. We discovered that the king's hobbit is a traitor. He is working with the Mirkwood elves to steal from the Erebor vaults and usurp the throne from the King. But, Thorin is blinded by his heart. He refuses to believe us. You are family to Thorin. We need you to keep and eye on Bilbo and when the time is right, to strike."

"Strike?"

" _Kill_ the hobbit Lord Stonehelm. It has to be done. Can we trust you?"

"Of course. I will not let you down my Queen."

Bazani dropped into a courtesy and let herself out of the room. Stonehelm shut the door after her, disbelief in his eyes. His room was silent, until the door to the adjoining bathing rooms opened.

"It is as we feared. Bazani wishes to kill my brother's one."

"So it would seem."

"Keep an eye on her Stonehelm. Do not let any harm come to the hobbit. Am I clear?"

"I will protect him with my life Prince Frerin."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Thorin hated the council sometimes. Yes, he knew that crops and crop rotations were important, but to spend four hours discussing them?

"And our final item on the agenda today is your heir Thorin."

Thorin looked to the dwarf who had spken. Lord Kilor Stonehewn. Very traditional dwarf, but a good one. Thorin considered him a friend.

"What of my heir Lord Kilor?"

"Where is it?"

"With all due respect my lord, dwarven pregnancies are difficult. My wife and I are trying, however, nothing has happened. But do not worry. There is still time."

"Actually, there's not."

Thorin straightened in his chair.

"What do you mean there's not?"

"The laws state that if a king has no birth heir by his tenth year of reign, the throne will go the next Lord in line."

"Aye, Fili or Frerin."

"Not them. Remember, Frerin gave up his claim to the throne to be with his One. That Bofur fellow, a miner, a commoner. And Fili is not ready to be King. It would go to Dain."

"Dain! He has no clue at all how to rule a kingdom of this size. Mahal only knows what he could do to it."

"Exactly. Your wife must be impregnated before the ear ends. That is four months Thorin. And if there id no announcement of a royal pregnancy by then, you will lose your throne."

 

 **A/N** Done. R &R please. And yes, in my fic, Frerin lives, as will Vili, Dis' husband. Next chapter, Stonehelm reports to Frerin and Bofur is concerned about his husband.


	6. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stonehelm reports to Frerin and Bofur is concerned about his husband

**Summary:** Stonehelm reports to Frerin and Bofur is concerned about his husband

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is serious

**Report**

Stonehelm crept along the walls of Erebor, keeping a close eye on the queen. He just didn't understand her. Surely, if you love someone, you want them to be happy? Even if it is with someone else. Look at Stonehelm himself. He loved Prince Frerin, but the Prince was happy with that miner. So Stonehelm let him be. He still loved Frerin, but he saw how the prince brightened when he heard Bofur's voice, or even his name. And Stonhelm was happy because the one he loved was happy.

Oh, but not this harpy. She wanted Thorin. And either she had him or no one else had him. It was madness. He frowned as he saw Bazani enter Oin's workroom. That was were Oin made his famous ointments. And they also housed many dangerous herbs. After a couple of minutes, Bazani left the room, adjusting the bodice of her dress. If Stonehelm looked closely, he could see something between the Queen's breasts, disrupting the line of her dress. He watched as she left the area, heading to the Royal Quarters. He snuck into the workroom and rooted through the herbs and ointments there. He had to give up after a few minutes. Stonehelm knew nothing about this room, only Oin himself knew exactly what was in here. He had to tell Prince Frerin.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Something from Oin's workroom. It could be a poison. We'll have to keep a close on on Bilbo's food. Make sure that Bombur and only Bombur, prepares it. No one can touch Bilbo's plate except Bilbo and Bombur, am I clear?"

"Yes Prince Frerin. Crystal clear. I'll tell Bombur now."

"And have Oin look through his may be able to tell us what is missing."

Stonhelm bowed to the prince and left the room. Frerin collapsed into his chair, smiling when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders.

"You're tired."

"Aye. Protecting your best friend is hard."

Bofur chuckled. During the quest to reclaim Erebor, the two had become close friends, Bilbo going to Bofur when he realized he was falling in love with the king.

"Well, that's not my fault darling. I'm not the one who married the psycho dwarrowdam, am I? I married you."

Frerin smiled up at his husband, faltering when he saw his husband's milky eyes. During the Battle of the Five Armies, Bofur received a hard blow to his head. There was nothing the healers could do. When Bofur woke up after nine days, he was blind. All anyone knew was that the head wound caused the blindness, but not how to treat it. However, Bofur never let it get him down. He was alive and he had his One at his side. He was luckier than most.

"Come my Prince. You must rest. And our son has been asking for you."

"Is Borin alright?"

"Aye, but he misses his father. As do I. Protecting Bilbo is important, but so is your family. We miss you Frerin."

The prince laughed, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist and pressing kisses to his neck.

"Forgive me beloved. I have been so wrapped up in my brother's life that I have nearly forgotten my own. Do not hear. We shall go to Borin now and spend time as a family."

Bofur smiled that smile that Frerin had fallen in love with all those years ago and led his husband to their rooms in the Royal Quarters. Yet, Bilbo still rested at the back of their minds. He had to be protected. With Bilbo gone, everyone knew that Thorin would not be fit to rule. For the good of Erebor, Bilbo had be alright.

 

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Borin is a mash up of Bofur/Frerin. **Next chapter** , someone gets a...bit sick.


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a bit....sick

**Summary:** Someone gets a...bit sick.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Surprise!**

Bilbo sighed into his soup. He was not enjoying his meal, surprising for a hobbit. But how could he enjoy the meal when the Queen of Erebor was glaring at him. He knew Bazani hated him, but she usually acted as if she liked him when Thorin was around. She had been acting odd the past couple of days. Actually so had Frerin. Bilbo looked to his brother in law, finding him staring at the Queen. Oh no. He hoped Frerin wasn't hiding any feelings for Bazani. Bofur already felt undeserving of his husband, especially after he was knew that was madness. Frerin loved his husband, more than anything. Then why was he staring at Bazani so intently? Bilbo was very confused. He would never understand these dwarfs.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Balin, remind me again. Why can't we tell Thorin about Bazani and her vendetta against Bilbo?"

"We have already spoken about this brother. You know how protective Thorin is of his hobbit. Imagine what he would do if e discovered that someone planned to hurt Bilbo."

"He would kill them. No. He would make them suffer and _then_ kill them."

"Exactly. And if Thorin kills Bazani, there would be chaos in the Iron Mountains, where the Ironquarrys are very powerful. It could cause serious problems for Thorin."

"Aye, you're right brother. Until completely necessary, we shall keep Thorin in the dark."

"Agreed."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Oin was woken up the next morning by banging on his door and Bilbo shouting his name. He stumbled to the door.

"What? What is wrong Bilbo? Are you sick?"

"Not me. Thorin won't wake up. I've been trying for ten minutes and he's not responding at all."

Oin grabbed his bag and ran after the hobbit to the King's rooms. Thorin lay in the bed, skin pale, barely breathing.

"Bilbo, leave me. Get Frerin and Dis. I will examine the king."

Bilbo nodded, leaving the dwarf to his work. He found Frerin, Dis and their families heading to Thorin's room, woken by Bilbo's shouts. Dis swept the hobbit into a hug.

"Bilbo, my dear. Are you alright?"

"I am. It's Thorin that's sick."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I can answer that."

Oin stood in front of the group, shaking with anger. Bilbo placed a gentle hand on the physician's shoulder, receiving a small smile in return.

"What's wrong with with him Oin?"

"Aconite. Wolfsbane."

The other dwarves were confused. Dis broke the silence.

"I don't understand Oin."

"Thorin has been poisoned."

 

**A/N** Come on. Everyone expected me to poison Bilbo, admit it. Next chapter, Bilbo tends to Thorin and Bazani sets her plan in motion.


	8. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tends to Thorin and Bazani sets her plan in motion.

**Summary:** Bilbo tends to Thorin and Bazani sets her plan in motion.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Bit of a spoiler for DOS here**

**Step One**

Bilbo wiped the sweat from Thorin's brow. The king was not getting any better. If anything he was getting worse. Oin's only explanation was that the aconite had been mixed with something else to make the poison more potent. He was testing Thorin every day to see what it was, but so far he had no luck. Even now the physician sat by the king, checking his pulse and his eyes. Bilbo smiled at the dwarf.

"Oin, you know you should be at council. They'll want to know how Thorin is."

"I know. But I hate council now. That bitch residing over it."

With Thorin sick, Bazani, as his wife, was now the acting Head of the Council of Erebor. She wasn't bad, however very few dwarves liked the came across as cold and uncaring to some, while to others she was hot headed and temperamental. To Bilbo and the Company, she was a bitch.

"Oin, go and give your report. And then you must rest. You nearly spend more time here than me and I'm the king's lover."

"Very well. I will have Bombur send Bofur up with food. You need some company besides Thorin."

Bilbo smiled at Oin as he left the room. He knew his friends were concerned about him. They just didn't understand that this was how a Hobbit loved. They always put their partner before themselves. It wasn't unusual for a Hobbit to die of heartbreak if they lose their partner. He looked down at Thorin. The king seemed to be in constant pain from the poison running through his veins. And there was nothing they could do. Oin was afraid to give him any pain killers in case they reacted with whatever had been mixed in with the poison. Bilbo wiped more sweat from Thorin's face. He hoped Oin found something soon. The king's life depended on it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ** **

Bazani was delighted. Well, inside she was. Outside, she looked concerned and upset as Oin told the council of Thorin's status.

"I am afraid there is no change. He neither gets better or worse."

"Can anything be done?"

"Lord Kilor, I would like to go to the elves."

"Elves? Why the elves?"

"I have heard many tales of elven healing. Indeed I saw with my own eyes when an elven maiden healed Kili in Laketown. He had been poisoned by an Orc arrow, yet there isn't even a scar now."

Damn is all. If Oin had an elven healer brought they'd easily find the ladybell traces. It was a plant found only in Mirkwood. Oin rarely used it, so he had no clue of it's side effects. She cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the room.

"Let us not go to the elves just yet. Thorin has great faith in you Oin, as do I. Only when things look truly dire shall we appeal to King Thranduil. Agreed?"

The council agreed and Oin was sent away,glaring at the Queen. Kilor sighed.

"We still have no clue who did this to the king?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"My Queen?"

"It was the Hobbit. He has always hated me for marrying _his_ Thorin and now he is out to get me."

"But surely my Queen. If Bilbo hated you, he would try to kill _you_ and not Thorin?"

"No gentlemen. That's too obvious. He poisons the King and blames me. I am imprisoned or sent back home and he can be with Thorin. It's a genius plan."

She smirked as she looked around the council room. It seemed everyone believed her,even Kilor, who was good friends with Bilbo. This was too easy.

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ** **

Bilbo laughed at Bofur's story about Borin and Frerin's sword.

"My word. Borin is just like Frerin."

"Aye, heard headed and over confident. Ah, but I love them and wouldn't change either for all the gold in Erebor."

The hobit smiled. He was glad to see his friend happy. Bilbo jumped as the doors to Thorin's room burst open, Bazani leading guards in.

"There he is. You know what to do."

One of the guards stepped away from the group and grabbed Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of King Thorin Oakenshield."

****

******A/N****** Done. R &R please. Who's hating Bazani, but at the same time, thinking she's a bit of an evil genius? I know I am. **Next chapter,** Dwalin brings Bilbo to his cell and Kili travels to Mirkwood.


	9. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin brings Bilbo to his cell and Kili travels to Mirkwood.

**Summary:** Dwalin brings Bilbo to his cell and Kili travels to Mirkwood.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Allies**

"Dwalin, you can't be serious!"

"She is the queen Kili. I have to do what she orders. And she has ordered me to bring Bilbo to the cells."

"But Bilbo would never hurt Thorin! Dwalin, it's all a plot of Bazani's."

"Aye lad. I know this. We all do. But there's nothing I can do. She is the Queen, the ruler of Erebor. I have to do as I'm ordered."

Kili stormed from the room. He knew Bazani was plotting something, but there was nothing they could do about it! The dwarves needed help. And Kili knew a royal family who loved Bilbo and weren't too fond of Bazani. Kili was going to Mirkwood.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dwalin was not happy, not at all. He lead Bilbo, his hands chained in front of him, to the cells.

"I know you didn't hurt him laddie."

"You work for the royal family Dwalin. You have to do as you are ordered. I understand."

Dwalin looked at the hobbit. Bilbo was still crying, tears running down his face. Dwalin hated this. He knew Bilbo would never hurt Thorin. He loved the king too much. You never hurt your One. But Bazani was the Queen of Erebor. Dwalin and the Council had to obey her. He stopped Bilbo when they arrived at the cell.

The Queen had ordered that Bilbo be placed in the worst cell in the dungeons. Fitting for a King killer she said. The cell was filthy, with rats nesting in the leaking walls. It was the coldest room in the entire mountain. Dwalin led Bilbo in, making sure to chain him to the wall by his wrists.

"I am sorry Bilbo."

"I know Dwalin, don't worry friend. You have no say."

As he locked the door behind him, Dwalin could hear the hobbit humming to himself. He recognised it as the song Thorin and the Company sang in the hobbit's hole when they first met. A tear ran down Dwalin's cheek. Bazani would pay, Thorin and the Company would make sure of that.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kili entered the throne room of Mirwood, knowing Bazani would happily kill him for what he was about to do.

"Prince Kili. Why have you entered my realm?"

"King Thranduil. I request aid."

"Aid? I did not realize Erebor was in any trouble."

"It...it is complicated. My uncle has been poisoned and his wife blames Bilbo. He has been arrested!"

"The hobbit?"

Now Thranduil was interested. He liked Bilbo. The hobbit had saved his son's life during the Battle of the Five Armies and Thranduil had gotten to know him as the elven king tended to the injured Thorin.

"Bazani hates him. We believe that she has done something to Thorin and blamed Bilbo. He is in Erebor's cells awaiting his punishment."

"Which will most likely be death. Very well Kili. I will help. What do you need?"  
"A healer. Oin can't figure out what has been used to poison Thorin. Surely an elven healer can."

"Very well. Wait outside. I will send a healer with supplies to you. Don't worry Kili. Mirkwood is on your side."

Thank Mahal. Kili knew he would be in trouble, but once Thorin and Bilbo were safe, he would do anything. Even if it cost him his life.

 

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Okay folks, I'm moving to England tomorrow (only from Ireland, so not too bad) but my apartment won't have internet. So until that's dealt with, I won't be updating. But I will still try to write a chapter everyday, so when I can update I'll have a few chapters. Next chapter, Kili sneaks the elven healer into Erebor and Bilbo faces the Council.


	10. Reprecussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kili sneaks the Elven healer into Erebor and Bilbo faces the Council

**Summary:** Kili sneaks the Elven healer into Erebor and Bilbo faces the Council  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

 

**Reprecussions**

Bilbo held his head high as he was marched through the halls of Erebor. He was on his way to the Council. The hobbit knew that he would likely be put to death, but he would face his fate. He would not give that....that cow Bazani the pleasure of seeing him scared. Dwalin's grip on his shoulder tightened the closer they got to the Council Chambers. Bilbo felt sorry for Dwalin. The two had become close friends during the journey to Erebor and here the dwarf was, marching him to certain death. As the reached the Chambers, Dwalin pulled the Hobbit into a quick hug.

"I am truly sorry Bilbo. We all are. But, no matter how much we hate her, Bazani is our queen and we must do as she orders."

"I know Dwalin. I'm not angry at you. It's Bazani I'm angry at. I know she is the one who poisoned Thorin, not me. Something must be done about her. Dwalin, you and the others must stop her before she does something drastic."

"You mean like killing the King's one?"

The hobbit chuckled, glad Dwalin was trying to comfort.

"Yes my friend. Something like that."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kili peered around the corner, aware of the elf pressing against his back.

"Remind me, why are we sneaking in? You are the prince. When Fili becomes king, you will be the High Consort. Can you not just walk through Erebor like any other dwarf."

"We are sneaking in because if Bazani knew that I bought in an elf to help Thoron, she would kill me. We have to do this quietly."

"We never trusted your Queen. There is a darkness around her. One that grows when she sees your little hobbit friend."

Now that Kili thought about it, Maleela was right. Whenever Bazani was around Thranduil and Legolas, they got very tense and tended to ignore the queen, not caring if they came across as rude.

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"Wrong?"

"Like evil. Is my uncle's wife evil?"

"No young one. Bazani is lonely and in love with someone who will never love her. That hurts people and damages them. Sometimes it makes themdo things they normally wouldn't."

"Like poison Thorin."

"Exactly. It seems the coast is now clear."

Taking a look, Kili saw the guard walk away from the door. His replacement must have been late. With a hissed _"hurry up"_ to the elf, the pair ran to the door, closing it behind them just as the replacement guard walked up the hallway. Maleela approached the bed where Thorin lay. The king was getting worse. He had not woken in over a week and the bed sheets were changed daily due to the sweat the king was producing.

"What did you say the poison was?"

"Um, wolfsbane? And Oin says it was mixed with something, but he doesn't know what?"

"I see. Keep an eye on the door. Warn me if someone comes."

Kili moved closer to the door, ignoring the healer behind him.The prince knew that he was of no use to the elven healer. It was his job to guard Maleela.

"By the Valar."

Kili ran to the bed, concern rushing through his veins.

What is is? Can you help him?"

"The other poison. It is moon flower."

"So?"

"Moon flower and wolfsbane together make on of the strongest poisons known to elves."

Kili stared at the nervous elf in front of him.

"Can you save my uncle?"

"I don't know."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Bilbo is sentenced and someone sees Maleela


	11. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is sentenced and someone sees Maleela

**Summary:** Bilbo is sentenced and someone sees Maleela  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Punishment**

Kili could see Maleela was worried. Thorin's condition was grave. And Maleela had admitted that he wasn't sure if the king could be helped.

"If you had another healer to help you, do you think you could do something?"

"Yes,but how? You cannot go back to Mirkwood. It is too dangerous."

"Oin."

"The dwarven healer? Yes, he impressed me at the Battle. I would happily work with him."

"Great, I'll go get him. You just, keep my uncle alive."

Kili ran form the room, not seeing the dwarf lurking in the hall. As the prince's form disappeared around the corner, the dwarf cracked open the door to the King's room. That was an elf! Oh, if Bazani knew about this, she would kill the young prince. Which would leave Fili and the throne wide open. Avna smiled to herself. Oh, sometimes that idiot Kili made things too easy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bazani glared at the halfling in front of her. She knew that if she got rid of this thorn in her side, than Thorin would be hers. Finally, after decades of waiting, she could have what she always wanted. Kilor shifted beside, obviously uncomfortable. As he headed the Council of Erebor when Thorin was not in the city, it was his job to tell Bilbo his punishment. The dwarf lord steps forward and clears his throat.

"Hm, Bilbo Baggins, you are here today on charges of poisoning Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. You have been found guilty by the Queen and the Council.And yout punishment has been decided. Bilbo Baggins, you are hereby banished from Erebor. If you return, you will be executed."

Bazani smiled to herself as she heard Thorin's company protesting. Finally, the hobbit was gone. And now Thorin would be hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kili stared in shock at his uncles.

"Banished!? She banished Bilbo?"

Frerin nodded, anger evident on his face.

"Aye lad. She did."

"But I don't understand. Wouldn't it be easier for her to have him executed?"

"She's a smart woman, the queen. Bazani knows if she has Bilbo executed and Thorin wakes up, she will never be forgiven."

Frerin noded in agreement with his husband. He sighed and pulled his youngest nephew into a tight hug.

"There is nothing we can do now little one. Tell me, is the elf helping?"

"Yes. Oin says Thorin's temperature has fallen and he can keep down liquids when they're given to him. Maleela says he should wake up soon."

"Let's hope so. We need him if there is any hope of Bilbo returning to the city."

**A/N** How many thought I was going to kill Bilbo? I couldn't do that! Sorry for the delay, work is taking over my life at the moment, so the next update might take another little bit. Sorry guys. **Next chapter** , Bilbo is offered asylum and Thorin shows signs of waking up.


	12. Safety?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is offered asylum and Thorin shows signs of waking up

**Summary:** Bilbo is offered asylum and Thorin shows signs of waking up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Safety?**

Bilbo closed his bag, tying it tight. He couldn't believe that he had to leave Erebor...leave Thorin. He knew Bazani hated him but to banish him? Bilbo almost wished she had him executed. Living the rest of his life, not knowing whether Thorin was alive or not, never seeing Fili and Kili's take the throne. He hated it. Bilbo knew Bazani was smart, but this was genius. She was hitting the hobbit right where it hurt, ripping him away from his family and wiped the tears running down his face and walked out of his room. He was led to the gates of Erebor by guards, where Bazani and the coucil waited. Behind them, Bilbo could see his friends, all looking an odd combination of angry and sad. The queen stepped forward.

"Bilbo Baggins, you have been banished from Erebor. You return under pain of death. Do you understand?"

"Aye. I understand."

Bazani ordered the guards to open the gates.

"Goodbye Bilbo Baggins. Enjoy the rest of your lonely, little life."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo walked the roads to Mirkwood, tears falling down his face. He was heartbroken. He had been walking less than an hour and he missed his family terribly. Bilbo couldn't return to the Shire. Drogo and Primula were living in Bag End with their son, as Bilbo's contract with them said. So where could he go? Maybe he could stay in Mirkwood. Yes! That was brilliant. If he stayed in the elven realm then he could still see the dwarves sometimes. With renewed determination, Bilbo walked towards Mirkwood. He thanked the Valar that he took the time to get on Thranduil's good side. He never knew just how useful the elven king could be.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Maleela wiped Thorin's face with the wet rag. The dwarven king was improving. His temperature was dropping and he could keep fluids down. The elh hoped he would wake up soon. And bring the Hobbit back. The elves were fond of Bilbo. The hobbit kept the dwarves calm during councils and meetings and he was an excellent cook, even the elves admitted that. The healer hoped that Thorin would soon come to his senses and kick Bazani to the curb, giving Bilbo the title and prestige he deserved.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo wiped Sting on his trousers, cursing spiders. He hated those damn things. And don't get him started on the giant spiders of Mirkwood. He sighed in relief as he saw the gates of Mirkwood in front of him. Almost there, Bilbo, almost there.

"Bilbo!"

Legolas approached the hobbit, confused. Surely the hobbit would be with the sick dwarven king.

"Legolas, my friend. I come looking for sanctuary."

"Why?"

"Bazani has banished me form Erebor under pain of death."

"That bitch. I never liked her. I don't think and elf does."

"Nor does any dwarf. I fear she will be Thorin's downfall."

"Of course she won't. Not while you are at Thorin's side."

Bilbo smiled up at the elven prince, touched by his words.

"Now, come Bilbo. I will find you a room and we shall speak to my father. On my honour as s prince of my realm, you will return to Erebor my friend. I promise you that."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kili watched over his uncle, praying that he'd wake soon. Fili was in Council with Bazani, making sure that the Quen didn't try to make any drastic changes to how Erebor was run. Maleela was in Oin's room. The elf had barely slept in two weeks and was taking this chance to catch up. He turned to Thorin as he heard a groan coming from the dwarf king. Could...could Thorin be waking up?

Kili ran to the bedside, gripping Thorin's hand.

"Uncle? Uncle, please if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

He felt Thorin's grip tighten. Kili would never admit he, but he may have squealed a little.

"Uncle, please open your eyes. Please."

Kili stared at his Uncle's face, hoping to see even the smallest sliver of blue...there! There it was. Thorin was waking up. That elf was a miracle worker. He could hear Thorin mumbling something. Water, he needed to get some water for Thorin. He quickly poured cold water into a cup and held it to Thorin's lips, encouraging the dwarf to drink as much as he could. He stopped when Thorin moved his lips away from the cup. But, Thorin was still muttering something. Kili moved his ear close to Thorin's lips, hoping to hear what he was saying.

"Bilbo...where is Bilbo?"

Well...shit.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Thorin is told about Bilbo's banishment and Bazani tries to make the king see sense


	13. Explain please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is told about Bilbo's punishment and Bazani tries to make the king see sense

**Summary:** Thorin is told about Bilbo's punishment and Bazani tries to make the king see sense

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Explain please!**

"The first thing he has asked for is Bilbo. How do we explain it to him?"

Kili looked at the other members of the Company, hoping one of them would have an answer. Finally, Bofur sighed.

"We'll just have to tell him laddie. Quick and easy like."

Dwalin snorted.

"Easy? With the hobbit and that dwarf. Nothing is ever easy. It took killing a dragon and defeating an orc army to even get them together! As soon as Thorn hears what Bazani did, he will leap out of his bed and kill her."

The company knew Dwalin was right, but what choice did they have? The longer Bilbo wasn't at Thorin's bedside, the more agitated the king became. Maleela was worried that Thorin would make himself ill again. Finally Balin sighed, running a hand through his beard.

"Bufur, you will tell the king about Bilbo. As well as being his brother-in-law, you are one of the most favoured members of the Company. Thorin finds it hard to get angry at you. I will tell the Queen that Thorin is awake. Kili, go rest. You have spent all your time looking after your uncle. Fili, make sure he eats and sleeps. The rest of you, go about your normal activities. Erebor cannot know about the king's awakening until he is strong enough. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded and walked off. Fili led Kili to their rooms, determined to look after his fiancée. Bofur walked to the king's healing room and Balin walked towards the throne room. Time to tell the queen the good news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Bofur, my friend. It is good to see you. There is a chair right in front of you. Just walk in a straight line."

Bofur walked, fingers easily finding the chair, right where Thorin said it would be. He sat down and gripped Thorin's hand.

"Thorin, I have some bad news."

"What? Is it Bilbo? Is he ill? Is that why he is not at me side?"

"Calm yourself my friend. To the best of my knowledge, Bilbo is neither ill nor hurt."

"The best of your knowledge? Bofur, what in the Valar's name is going on here?!"

"Bazani charged Bilbo with your poisoning. He was banished for life."

Bofur knew if he could see Thorin's face, he would see a face filled with murderous rage.

"I see. Send her to my room. Now!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bazani walked into the room, nerves racing through her. She knew Thorin would be furious, but she had to stay strong.

"You banished Bilbo?"

"He poisoned you. He's lucky I didn't execute him."

Thorin laughed, a sneer on his face as he looked at his wife.

"Poison? Bilbo would never hurt a soul, not even you. Now, give me a proper reason as to why you would banish my hobbit?"

Bazani stood straight. She knew she had to be convincing."

"My king, I assure you. I did what I did to protect your kingdom. I saw what I thought was a threat to my family's and my people's safety and I dealt with it the way I thought best. I know you do not agree with it, but at least Bilbo can return to the city, can he not?"

"Aye, he can."

"Then I shall send out scouts to find the hobbit and bring him back. I apologize my king. I acted in Erebor's interest. Please forgive me."

Thorin stared at his Queen. She had a point. When the king was out of commission,it was up to the queen to protect Erebor. Thorin wouldn't fault her for that. He sighed.

"Fine. Send our best scouts out immediately. Have them head towards Mirkwood, Bilbo might have stopped there for a while. When he returned, you do not look at him. From now on, any contact between Bilbo and you is forbidden. I don't even want you in the same part of the castle. You will move to the rooms of the Second Wife. Am I clear?"

"Yes my king."

The queen bowed and left the room, anger rolling in her veins. Room of the Second Wife? That was on the opposite side of the castle to the Royal rooms. Damn! She had been so sure that Thorin would be unconscious for a while longer. Damn Kili and his elven healer. Bazani would make his life a misery! As for the hobbit. She decided to take a step back and plan. Her next attempt would have to work. She would need to be crafty, intelligent and ruthless.

Bilbo Baggins would regret the day he ever set foot in her city!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******

******A/N** Wow. Bazani's getting angry. Sorry for the delay guys. I left my job, because I didn't like my co-workers or management and am now working as a supply teacher, going to different schools everyday. It's good fun, but I only today felt relaxed and comfortable enough to start working on the fic again. **Next chapter,** Bilbo returns and Bazani moves into her new rooms** **


	14. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo returns and Bazani moves into her new rooms

**Summary:** Bilbo returns and Bazani moves into her new rooms

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Homeward Bound**

The messenger raced towards Mirkwood, knowing that his life was on the line. As he crossed the border an arrow whistled through the air, stopping him in his tracks. An elf stepped from the trees (maybe a female? He couldn't really tell without the beard, braids and beads).

"And why has a dwarf entered the woodland realm?"

"I have a royal message for Bilbo Baggins."

The grip on the bow tightened.

"Any message from that...that _thing_ you call queen is not wanted here. Return to your kingdom and let her know that Mirkwood will no dealings with Erebor while she sits on the throne."

The elf turned to leave. Desperate, the dwarf lunged forward, grabbing the elves hand (oohh, soft).

"Wait, the message isn't from the queen. It's from King Thorin."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo couldn't believe it. Thorin was alive. And Bilbo was returning home.

"Remind me again,what is happening with Bazani?"

"She is forbidden to speak to you, or even look at you. And she is moving to the Rooms of the Second Wife. You will take her place in the Royal Rooms."

Okay, Bilbo could work with that. While not as final as a divorce, or say, an execution, it would make life a bit easier for the hobbit. He smiled at Erebor in the distance. Two more days and he'd finally be back where he belongs, with Thorin. Okay, something still had to be done with Bazani, but Bilbo and the Company would worry about that after the feast to celebrate Thorin's recovery. Now, all he wanted to do was get home and tend to his King.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bazani was furious. And humiliated. She could not believe that she was relegated to these rooms. She had seen the look on Fili's face. She knew the Company supported Thorin's decision. No matter. Once she had her rightful place at Thorin's side as Queen, she would put them in their place. Beneath her. Maybe even beneath the rock. And she wasn't talking about the mines.

And the hobbit? Oh, Bazani had plans for him. And she was no longer happy with just banishing him. Bilbo would die. And his death would be slow and painful. What's more, Bazani would have his name wiped from history. No more Bilbo on the quest or Bilbo and his magic ring. As far as Erebor would be concerned, hobbits never left their little homes in the Shire. After a couple of years, no one would know the name Bilbo Baggins. But everyone would know Queen Bazani, faithful, loving wife to King Thorin. But first, the hobbit had to die. Bazani had to take her time, think things over. Come up with a foolproof plan. Yes, that's what she'd do. Plan and then when the time was exactly right, strike! Soon, Bilbo Baggins would be a thing of the past, Bazani would make sure of that.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** So, Bazani is crazy, yes? Guess who can update now that she has a two week break? This gal! **Next chapter** , Bilbo and Thorin are reunited and rumours start spreading at the feast


	15. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin are reunited and whispers spread at the feast

**Summary:** Bilbo and Thorin are reunited and whispers spread at the feast

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Homecoming**

Bilbo raced through the halls, dwarves jumping out of the hobbit's path. They were all thrilled to see the hobbit back in Erebor and knew where he was going. Finally, Bilbo reached the door to Thorin's room. While the king was recovering, he was still confined to bed and Oin made sure that Thorin knew there was to be no...streneous activities taking place. Taking a deep breath, Bilbo opened the door.

"Bilbo. Thank Mahal you're okay."

"Thorin! You're alive!"

Bilbo ran to the bed, jumping into Thorin's arms, tears running down his face.

"Thorin, oh Thorin. I thought for sure you were dead."

The dwarf chuckled, running a comforting hand through Bilbo's hair.

"Come now Bilbo. I'm tougher than that. It will take more than a bit of poison to kill me. Ow."

He rubbed his cheek, surprised that Bilbo actually slapped him. The hobbit glared at at the king, furious.

"Do not joke about this Thorin Oakenshield. Someone wants you dead and is prepared to go to any means to do it. You could be in danger."

"I know my love. But I can look after after this attempt on my life, my guard numbers will be increased and all food will be tested for poisons before it leaves the kitchens."

"Even the food I cook?"

"All food Bilbo. We don't know who we can trust at this point. We have no clues as to who tried to kill me."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The hobbit held back his snort. He knew. Bazani, that crazy woman. She was the one who poisoned Thorin. And she was probably trying to poison the hobbit. But Thorin needed Bazani, at least for another couple of years. He needed an heir, a pure dwarf heir, not a dwobbit half breed. Bilbo wasn't happy, but he understood. He knew he would love any child of Thorin's, even if Bazani had a hand in creating it. He shrugged those thoughts away and gripped his lover tighter. All that mattered right now was that Thorin was alive and healthy. Everything else could be dealt with later.

Kili sat at the table, smiling at his friends around him. His uncle was alive, his hobbit uncle was back and Bazani was demoted. It was great. Now, if only he knew where Fili was. The prince moved away from the table, determined to find his fiancée. As he walked through the hall, looking for blond hair, he could hear people whispering. Whispering about Thorin and Bilbo. And Bazani.

_"I wonder if it's a problem on Thorin's side?"_

_"Aye, we should have an heir by now. If not born, Bazani should be pregnant at least."_

_"I bet it's that hobbit. As long as he's around, Thorin will never lie with the queen."_

_"Aye, everyone knows that. The hobbit is his One. But he has a duty Erebor and that includes an heir. Something has to be done."_

Kili moved away as the whispers continued. Oh dear. This was very bad. Bazani had been working hard to get people on her side. Bilbo would need to be protected. Kili had to talk to the Company. Bilbo's life could be in danger!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. **Next chapter** , the Council has some unpleasant news for Thorin and Bilbo gets some unexpected news.


	16. Happy News?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council has some unpleasant news for Thorin and Bilbo gets some surprising news

**Summary:** The Council has some unpleasant news for Thorin and Bilbo gets some surprising news

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Happy News?**

Thorin was finally out of his sick bed and the first place he has to go is a Council meeting. Not that he wasn't happy to be back ruling Erebor. At the end of the day, this was the kingdom he had nearly died for and he loved it. Although, the meetings were a bit boring. He smiled at Kilor as his friend sat beside him.

"To start, we shall all welcome our King back from death's door. And rest assured my Lord, we are searching night and day for the one who tried to kill you."

"Thank you Kilor, thank you Councillors. I have been fille din on everything I have missed, so we may continue from where the last meeting left off."

"actually Thorin, we do have something new on the agenda today."

"Hm, and what is that Lord Jardun?"

"It is about your heir. Or rather your lack of one."

Thorin bristled. This was not what he wanted to be talking about. He would rather talk about the elves than talk about his lack of a child.

"With all due respect, I haven't exactly been in child making form the past little while."

Kilor hurried to calm his friend.

"And we understand that Thorin, we do. Sadly, the people don't. Rumours are spreading."

"What sort of rumours?"

"Well, people are questioning your relationship. Bazani has been moved to the Rooms of the Second Wife, while Bilbo resides in your rooms. They are wondering if you can even father children."

"Of course I can!"

"Then we must prove this. Thorin, my friend, I am sorry. But if Bazani is not pregnant by Durin's day next, then we have no choice but to give your throne to Dain."

Damn the laws. Thorin knew that he had to father a child with Bazani, but he was not attracted to her in any way. And then there was the guilt. Thorin knew that Bilbo understood what he had to do, but Thorin could not lie with Bazani without feeling like he was betraying Bilbo. And he had tried. Each time, Thorin was ashamed to say that he failed. Bilbo would appear in his head and Thorin, overcome with guilt, would quickly climb off Bazani. Damn it! He had to father an heir with that woman. But how could he? Thorin had to talk to Bilbo. The future of Erebor depended on this.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo walked from the healing rooms in a daze. He couldn't believe it. He had just been told that he was pregnant. Bilbo knew he had to keep this to himself for a little while. Valar, if Bazani found out that he was with child. And before her! She would try to kill him. And this time she would not fail. Bilbo would admit that he was scared. He knew he had to tell Thorin. And the Company. They would come up with some way to protect him. But for know? A smile broke out on Bilbo's face. For now, he was going to return to his rooms, have a cup of tea and think of the life he'll have with his husband and his child.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Dearest Father,_

_I need you in Erebor! The king continues to ignore me for this Hobbit. Father, I admit that I do not know what to do. My first plan failed. I am lucky that the King knows he needs me, else I would be dead. Or banished, I do not which I would hate more. Father, I do this because I love our King. You know this,it is why you offered me to him when he was searching for a wife. I must be rid of this annoying Hobbit! I beg you father, please come to Erebor and help me. With you and you power by my side, I know there is noting I cannot do. I eagerly wait for your reply (and hopefully your arrival in our beautiful kingdom)._

_With all my love, your daughter,_

_Bazani Ironquarry_

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, we meet Bazani's father and Bilbo and Thorin share their news


	17. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Bazani's father and Bilbo and Thorin share their news.

**Summary:** We meet Bazani's father and Bilbo and Thorin share their news.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Family**

Balgrim Ironquarry re-read the letter sent by his daughter. He knew this marriage was a bad idea, but did Bazani ever listen to him? Of course not. As stubborn as her mother that one. And now, Balgrim had no choice. He had to help his daughter. She was family. And nothing was more important to dwarves than their family. He grabbed his parchment and pen, already knowing what he was going to say to his daughter.

_Dear Bazani,_

_I warned you about this dwarf. Everyone saw how he looked at that hobbit. Yet, you are my daughter. And I love you. Your brother and I will arrive in Erebor in six weeks to help you woo your husband and get rid of that annoying little halfling. Prepare yourself Bazani. Your brother and I will not be nice or gentle. The hobbit has to die, that is the only way. I shall see you in six weeks._

_Love your father,_

_Balgrim_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo paced his rooms, wondering how he could tell Thorin his news. As he thought it through (maybe write it in icing on a cake? No, Thorin and the rest of the Company would eat the cake before they read the message), Thorin entered the room.

"Bilbo, beloved, I have some news for you."

"Excellent. I have news for you too. Good news, that I think you'll like."

"Let me go first. I have been at a Council meeting. They have told me that I must impregnate Bazani before Durin's Day or I will lose the throne."

Bilbo was silent. He stepped away from his husband, hand resting on his stomach.

"Thorin, Durin's Day is within two months."

"I know beloved."

"So you have to have sex with Bazani within these two months and et her pregnant."

"Yes. Unfortunately, I must have sex until her pregnancy is confirmed."

"So, you will be having sex with Bazani for the next two months."

Thorin rushed to Bilbo, wrapping his arms around the smaller body. He ran a hand through Bilbo's hair, knowing it comforted his husband.

"My Hobbit, I am sorry. This needs to be done. If I have no heir, I have no throne."

"I know Thorin. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Look, I know this hard to take, but it must be done. For Erebor. Can you tell me your news?"

"Oh, yes. Maybe you should sit down for this."

Thorin sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at his husband. He took Bilbo's hand, trying to offer some comfort to the worried looking Bilbo.

"Thorin, I'm pregnant. About six weeks along, according to Oin."

Bilbo looked up at husband, frowning when he saw how pale Thorin was. He cried out when his husband fell back on the bed, unconscious. Well, at least Thorin's head didn't crack the floor stones again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. **Next chapter** , Bazani's father arrives, Bilbo battles his morning sickness and Thorin makes an announcement to the Council


	18. Legalities and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazani's father arrives, Bilbo battles his morning sickness and Thorin makes an announcement to the Council

**Summary:** Bazani's father arrives, Bilbo battles his morning sickness and Thorin makes an announcement to the Council

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Legalities and Answers**

Thorin looked at the council. Six weeks had passed and he had an important announcement to make to them. He stood from his chair, clearing his throat, making sure he had the Council's full attention.

"I know that you have been concerned about my heir, or lack thereof. However, I am afraid to say that after six weeks of trying, Bazani is not pregnant."

The Council muttered to each other, clearly displeased.

"How often did you try?"

"I bed her every night. We have spoken to Oin and tried what he recommended, yet nothing."

"Then King Thorin, you must write to Dain and have him prepare to take the throne, unless a miracle occurs within the next two weeks."

"I will. You may leave."

As the last member of the Council walked out the door, Thorin fell to hs knees. He had sacrificed so much to get this damn throne and now, because he couldn't get someone pregnant, he was going to lose it. Thorin chuckled to himself,wiping the tears off his face. Bilbo is right, dwarven laws are ridiculous.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo left the healer's room, carrying the tonic Oin assured him would help his morning sickness. It was quite bad, Bilbo threw up as soon as he woke. And the food he could eat was very limited. Usually only greens (much to the disgust of his husband). He growled as he saw Bazani and her father walk down the halls. The elder Ironquarry had arrived in Erebor that morning and Bilbo would bet the entire Erebor treasury that her was here to cause trouble.

"Bilbo, you remember my father?"

"Of course I do. Lord Ironquarry, I hope Erebor lives up to it's reputation."

"And then some. Of course, there are some unsightly things going on here, but that shall be dealt with in time. I hope."

Bilbo stiffened as Balgrim's eyes, full of disgust, ran up and down his body. Bazani saw the vial in his arms and tutted.

"Bilbo, I do hope your not getting ill. Why, if you got sick, I fear my husband would no idea what to do with himself."

Bilbo grinned, knowing this was the perfect time to reveal his news.

"Actually, Bazani it's not an illness, it's pregnancy."

Bazani paled. Mahal be damned, the little hobbit was pregnant? Bilbo smirked, glad that he had finally gotten a reaction out of the woman. He knew that she was not pregnant after all this time. He also knew that she was taking herbs to stop pregnancy, hoping to spend more time with Thorin. Bilbo was not impressed. Thorin was his lover. Thorin loved him, not this silly little girl! THe sooner she realized that, the easier it would be for her to let go and lead a normal life, maybe even with another dwarf.

"Well, I am needed in the library. Ori found a book he just has to show me. Lord Ironquarry, my Queen."

With a bow towards Bazani, Bilbo left the two dwarves in the hall.

"Father, he's pregnant."

"I know my child. That makes things more difficult, but not impossible. Have no fear, soon the hobbit will be gone and you shall be the only one at Thorin's side."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ori re-read the sentence in front of him, excitement running through his veins.

"Bilbo, Balin, I think I found something."

Balin and Bilbo put down their own books on dwarven law and went to Ori. Reading through these books, Bilbo was thankful the laws of the Shire were so simple. Dwarven law was stupidly complicated and based on, what Bilbo thought was, a ridiculous honour system.

"Ori, what have ye found laddie? Can it help Bilbo and Thorin?"

"I think so. There is one way for the second wife's child to become heir to the throne."

"And? What is it?"

"Bilbo has to defeat Bazani in comabt."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Sorry about the delay with these chatpter. My internet went on Tuesday morning. **Next chapter** , Thorin has some understandable concerns about Bilbo fighting and the Ironquarry family plans.


	19. Complaints and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has some understandable concerns about Bilbo fighting and the Ironquarry family plans.

**Summary:** Thorin has some understandable concerns about Bilbo fighting and the Ironquarry family plans.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Complaints and Plans**

"Absolutely not!"

"Thorin, if you would just listen."

"Listen? Listen? To what? My pregnant lover telling he wants to fight my wife for the throne."

"It's a fight for the heirs. If I win then our child will be seen as the rightful heir. Then, there will no need for that...that woman. She can return to the Blue Mountains and you and I can live the rest of our lives in peace."

"You are pregnant! You cannot fight."

"I can choose a Champion. Every member of the company has volunteered. Even Dis has! Thorin, this is best for everyone."

"Except Bazani."

"Oh Thorin, don't tell me you actually like that woman?"

"She was a good friend to me when I was injured in the Blue Mountains. And she ruled well when I was sick. I do not want her to be unhappy."

The Hobbit crossed the room, placing his hands on the King's cheeks, forcing him to look Bilbo in the eye.

"She is in love with you. She will never have you, not as long as I draw breath. And if she needs to be defeated in front of the entire kingdom to get this message then I shall personally go into the arena and fight her bare handed. I love you Thorin. I will not lose you to some random dwarf."

Thorin hugged the Hobbit close to him, knowing Bilbo was right. Bazani had to be dealt with and if combat was the only answer, then so be it.

"I shall talk with the Council. Make a list of your choices for Champion and give them to me. The Council and I shall decide. But know that Bazani will not fight. Whoever we choose will more than likely be fighting her brother. And that will not be an easy battle."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bazani and her family sat in the Second Wife's rooms. Her brother sat beside her, a comforting presence. Bulgrim was a formidable dwarf. Tall, muscled and not easily intimidated, he was a respected member of the Blue Mountain Guards. He was afraid of no one, cocky, arrogant some would say. Bazani loved him. He was always her protector and her biggest fan. Bulgrim knew his sister loved Thorin and would do anything to make sure his little sister had everything her heart desires.

Balgrim looked at his children in front of them. He did love them and he was proud of them. If they got rid of this Hobbit, his daughter would be happy. And Balgrim may have some influence over the royal family. He was no fool, he knew having his daughter as Queen would be invaluable. If not for that little thorn in their side.

"We have to be sneaky when we do this. The Hobbit is well loved in Erebor. And beyond. The men of Lake Town and the Elves of both Rivendell and Mirkwood are fond of him. And let's not forget that wizard."

"There is a servant father. I have seen how she looks at Fili. She wants him. If I make her think that by helping get rid of the Hobbit, we will help her get to the Prince, she will do anything we ask."

"Excellant. Find her tomorrow and speak to her. Bulgrim, I want you to go to the training grounds. Take a look, see what you have to deal with when it come's to the halflings protection. We may have to take them out."

"And then what? I already tried to poison Bilbo father and it failed."

"Never try the same thing twice my dear. I brought your brother for a reason. He has good knowledge of weapons and can be sneaky when it calls for it."

"What are you saying?"

"We are saying sister, that it will be a traditional assassination. We wait for a feast, which according to you the hobbit always leaves early, he returns to his room where I am waiting and I kill him."

"And since your brother has only been here a short time, no-one will suspect him."

Bazani was pleasantly surprised.

"My word, that might work."

She would admit that she was excited. Soon, the hobbit would be gone and finally, Thorin would be hers.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. **Next chapter** , the Champion is chosen and Dwalin meets Bulgrim.


	20. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champion is chosen and Dwalin meets Bulgrim

**Summary:** The Champion is chosen and Dwalin meets Bulgrim

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Champion**

"Thorin, have you written that letter to Dain yet?"

"No. And I do not think there is any need to."

The dwarf lords muttered to themselves. Surely, their king was joking. Kilor spoke up.

"Thorin, what do you mean? You have no heir and if what I have heard is correct, you have not been in Bazani's room for the past three days. We need Dain."

"My friends, Bilbo is with child."

Silence. Finally broken by laughter and shouts of congratulations. The happiness was broken by Lord Kuldduum.

"That child is not your heir. Bilbo is not even your second wife, he is a concubine."

Thorin growled.

"First, _never_ speak about Bilbo in that way again. I love him more than I love my first wife. Second, an old law has been found. If a Champion of Bilbo beats a Champion of Bazani, then my child with Bilbo will be seen as the legitimate heir to the Erebor throne."

"And let me guess, you already have a champion picked?"

"Not yet Kilor. I have a list. It is up to the Council to pick the Champion."

He handed the list to Kilor and stepped away from the table. Thorin had no say in this matter. The list was unsurprising. Members of the Company, including the Princes, some elves(the law didn't say the champion had to be dwarven) and even a man or two. After what felt like hours to Thorin, he was called back to his seat. Lord Kuldduum handed the list back.

"Our choice. We think it's a good one."

Thorin looked at the list, surprise written on his face. He looked at his councillors.

"Truly? You will have this person fight for Bilbo?"

"We like Bilbo. He is generous, kind, intelligent and keeps you calm and in control, everything a consort should be. If this person wins, you have an heir and Erebor has a suitable consort. We see nothing wrong with this."

"Very well. I shall tell Bilbo your decision. I think he'll be pleased."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bulgrim wandered the training grounds, searching for any dwarf that might be a threat. From what he had seen, he was confident that he could take these dwarves. He would struggle against the Company that took Erebor back from Smaug, but he would win. His attention was diverted when he heard a roar. Now there was a challenge!  
The dwarf was strong, muscles straining as he fought his two opponents. He was covered with tattoos, even on his bald head. His axes looked dangerous and heavy, but he weilded them the well, dextrous, able to hold off his two opponents with little trouble. Now he would be fun to fight. Bulgrim hoped if it came to it, he got to fight this guard. He grabbed the sleeve of a dwarf and pointed to the fighter.

"Who is that?"

"Dwalin. He is not a dwarf you want to fight. He will destroy you."

Bulgrim laughed and threw the dwarf away from him. Dwalin, he was a part of the Company that took back Erebor. He was the King's persinal guard. A worthy foe. Bulgrim would have to keep an eye on Dwalin. If it came to it, he was confident that he could take the other dwarf. And beat him easily. With a smirk on his face, Bulgrim left the training grounds. He had seen everything he needed.

The Company and Royal family gathered in the Royal Rooms, eager to hear who had been chosen as Champion. As he stood in front of the large group, all eyes on him, Thorin was reminded of the Council. Mahal, he was sick of the Council. He was still shocked at who they had chosen to be Bilbo's champion.

"So, who have they chosen as my Champion?"

Thorin looked to his friends. He knew they all expected him to say Dwalin. He doubted Dwalin would be happy with what he had to say.

"Bilbo, your Champion is to be Tauriel of Mirkwood."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, the competition is announced and the Ironquarry family react. Readers, I'm warning you know, there will be no fight scene. I can't write fight scenes or sex scenes. So unless someone volunteers to write it for me, I will instead be writing the reactions of the spectators during the fight.


	21. Champions Announced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition is announced and the Ironquarry family react.

**Summary:** The competition is announced and the Ironquarry family react.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Champions Announced**

Bazani would admit it, she was confused. Thorin had an announcement to make, apparantly to the whole of Erebor, if the people gathered beneath the balcony were any indication. She straightened as the King approached, prepared to stand at his right hand, like always.

"Bazani, today you will be behind me."

"My King? The place of the Queen and mother of your heir is on by your right hand."

"Not at this moment. Bazani, I am sorry that I could not give you more warning, but this announcement will place your Queenship and the next in line to the throne in question."

He walked to the balcony, leaving a shocked Queen behind him. What in all of Middle Earth did that mean?

"People of Erebor, today I have an important announcement to make. As you know, Bazani is my queen, while Bilbo is my concubine. However, that can change. Recently, Court Scribe Ori discovered a law in our books. If a champion of Bilbo's can defeat a champion of Bazani, Bilbo shall take his place by my right hand as my Queen and our first born shall be heir to the throne. The competition will take place in four weeks. It will be a public competition, so you may all come and watch. You may place your bets with Nori and his men. Enjoy your day and may we all live long in the mountain's shadow."

That was Thorin. Still bad at speeches.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bazani screamed as she threw the chair across the room. How dare he? HOW DARE HE?! Thorin was trying to humiliate her! She could hear her brother and father trying to calm her down, but there was no point. The Queen was furious. A competition? For the throne. Danm him! Bulgrim was good, but could he defeat Bilbo's champion?

"I can defeat anyone sister. I fight in your name, I will be unstoppable."

Okay, she was speaking out loud.

"You always talk out loud when you are angry my child. We can deal with this. Bulgrim has been watching Dwalin, who will more than likely be the champion. He knows his style."

"And I know his weaknesses, Don't worry sister, this will be easy.I will defeat Dwalin and you shall be by Thorin's side where you belong."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** You know, if they weren't trying to kill Bilbo, the Ironquarry family would be kind of adorable, right? **Next chapter** , Bulgrim spies on his opponent and Bazani decides to step things up


	22. Schemes and Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulgrim spies on his opponent and Bazani decides to step things up

**Summary:** Bulgrim spies on his opponent and Bazani decides to step things up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Schemes and Spies**

 

Bulgrim smiled as he watched Dwalin take down two dwarven warriors. Beating this dwarf would be the greatest thing he will ever do. Dwalin was a formidable warrior, his victories obvious in the multiple tattoos that covered his body. Bulgrim felt a shiver of excitement run through him at the prospect of facing Dwalin in the fight. And if he won, by Mahal, imagine the accolades. He'd be the most popular, admired dwarf in all of Erebor. And the Blue Hills. Women, carriers, hanging off his arms, marriage proposals. Bulgrim laughed to himsel at the tought. First things first, he had to defeat Dwalin. Looking over the dwarf, he saw very few weaknesses. Well, there was one. Dwalin was strong, a lot of his attacks depended on brute force. If Bulgrom avoided the attacks for long enough, he could tire the larger dwarf out and then, he would strike and take him down. Bulgrim walked away from the training grounds, confidence running through him. This fight may be easier than he thought.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lord Ironquarry knew that look on his daughter's face. She was planning something.

"My dear, what are you thinking?"

"The competition is coming up fast. I need to do something to get Thorin's attention."

"Well my darling, I have heard some fascinating news that may help you."

"What? Has Bilbo done something?"

"Not yet. There is some silly little Hobbit tradition that before a babe is born, the bearer must return to the ancestral home for a blessing by the head of the clan. Bilbo will be travelling with Kili and Bofur back to the Shire before the competition to get this blessing."

"And Thorin will be left alone."

"Not completely alone. He'll still have his family."

"Oh please, they'll be easy to distract. Do something to Borin and Frerin will stay by his side at Thorin's urgings. I know of a servant girl who is obsessed, to say the least, with Fili. She can distract him."

"And the Lady Dis?"

"Well, she is a widowed dwarf who has not had attention from a male for quite some time. Surely you could distract her father?"

Balgrim considered the Lady Dis. She was quite beautiful. There were many dwarves who had their eyes on her, but Balgrim knew he was the better choice. He smiled lovingly at his daughter.

"Of course I can darling. And then, you can make your move on Thorin. I'm sure you have something planned."

"Oh daddy, of course I do."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Sorry for the delay, got writers block with this story, so I moved onto something else and am now re-inspired. Next chapter, Bilbo leaves for the Shire and Bazani puts her plan into action.


	23. Plans at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo leaves for the Shire and Bazani puts her plan into action.

**Summary:** Bilbo leaves for the Shire and Bazani puts her plan into action.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Plans at Work**

Bilbo stepped away from Thorin, laughing.

"Thorin, if you don't let me go, I shall never leave."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"For me, yes. Thorin, this is a very important step in all Hobbit pregnancies. I have to do this."

"I know. I will miss you."

Bilbo pressed a soft kiss to Thorin's lips.

"I will miss you too. Come now,walk me to the carts."

Bilbo and his party were travelling by horse and cart. They were travelling with a group of 10 guards, as the trek to the Shire was still dangerous. As the entered the courtyard, Bilbo saw Fili embracing Kili and Bofur hugging his family. He could hear the blind dwarf telling Borin to keep an eye on Frerin and make sure his father ate at all meal times. Bilbo knew it would be hard for Bofur to be away from his son and husband, but he was glad to have his closest friends by his side for this journey. He pulled Balin to one side.

"Balin, I fear that Bazani will have plans while I am not here. Please, keep an eye on her for me."

"I'll keep both eyes on her laddie, don't worry. I'm suspicious of her as well. She's been looking too happy lately."

Bilbo hugged Balin, glad that someone was looking out for his husband. He climbed into the cart beside Kili and Bofur, waving goodbye as the cart moved through the gates. Bilbo hoped that his family would be safe when he was gone. He had the horrible feeling something bad was going to happen. And it would happen very soon.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bazani slid the gold into the dwarf's palm.

"You know what to do."

"Aye, you want me to snatch the babe from his minder and hide him away."

"Exactly. Do it right and you'll get the rest of your payment."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The dwarf trailed after young Borin and the nanny. He had to do this without hurting the nanny. But how? He saw merchant ahead, selling jewels and baubles.

"You, distract that woman for me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll give you ten pieces of gold."

The merchant looked between the gold and the dwarf, obviously torn. The mercenary sighed and took out another five pieces of gold. The merchant grinned and grabbed the gold.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if you caught doing whatever it is you are doing, you'd better not bring me into it."

"I'm shaking in my boots, hurry up."

The mercenary skid back into the shadows, keeping an eye on the nanny. The merchant called out to her, saying he had something that would bring out her eyes and make her irresistable to any and all dwarves. The merchant smirked as her eyes lit up. Easy, the single dwarrows were always easy to entice. Mention that they will get a man and they become putty in your hands.

The mercenary smiled as he saw the nanny walk towards the merchant. Really, you'd think the royal family would hire better people. He removed a cloth from his pocket and sprinkled crushed up hops on it. He stepped forward and quickly covered Borin's mouth. As the dwarfling fell asleep, he caught him and moved back into the shadows. He took a look over his shoulder and saw the nanny poring over the jewellery as the merchant winked at him. This was too easy.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Avna, you like Fili, don't you?"

"Everyone likes Fili my Queen. He is sweet, kind and handsome."

"Not what I mean darling."

The maid blushed.

"Yes my Queen, I like him. But he loves Kili with all his heart. I don't stand a chance."

"Maybe you do. Kili travels to the Shire with Bilbo today. Fili is alone. You will take the place of Fili's personal maid. You will entice him. If necessary, I have potions that will help you ensnare him. Can you do this?"

The maid looked delighted. Imagine, her married to a royal. Becoming Queen of Erebor. She squealed and laughed in joy.

"My Queen, I can do this. I swear to you. By the time Kili returns from the Shire, I will be Fili's one and only, I promise."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. **Next chapter,** Avna is introduced to Fili and Frerin discovers his son is missing.


	24. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avna is introduced to Fili and Frerin discovers his son is missing.

**Summary:** Avna is introduced to Fili and Frerin discovers his son is missing.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, This is fiction

**Bad News**

Fili groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes. He turned in his bed, expecting to feel Kili's warm body pressed up against him. Oh,that's right. Kili was gone to the Shire and would be gone for weeks. Fili was upset, but he couldn't let Kili's absence get in the way of his duties. His maid would be here any moment with his breakfast and he preferred to be out of bed when she entered the room.

"Hello my Prince. Here's your breakfast."

"Thank you. Wait, you're not Tola?"

"No. I'm afraid she had to return to her family home. Her mother has fallen ill."

"Oh dear. I hope she's not too sick."

"Oh I wouldn't worry Prince. The Lady Dis had Oin give her medicine. Her mother will be fine in no time."

"Very well. Forgive me, I forgot to ask your name?"

Fili looked over his new maid. She was attractive. A stout build, with red hair and numerous braids throughout. Fili knew by looking at them that Avna was single. Attractive, but she was nothing compared to Kili. Fili could feel the smile grow on his face as he thought of his lover.

"I am Avna. I will be your maid until Tola returns. I hope I can keep you happy my Prince."

As the prince chuckled, Avna's heart fluttered in her chest. By Mahal, he was so handsome. And sweet. And perfect. She loved him.

"It doesn't take much to keep me happy darling. Just do as I ask and do your job well. That's it."

"I can do that."

Fili was pleased at Avna's enthusiasm. He could see this working out.

"Well, would you set out my clothes as I eat my breakfast? I have to sit in on the Council meeting, so something smart and official. It usually takes half an hour for me to eat, so you have plenty of time. After that, if you go Rov he'll tell you what to do. He's the head of the servants and gives them their tasks, so he'll lead you in the right direction."

He sent Avna off with a bright smile. She walked into the Prince's chambers, a bit disheartened. The Prince had barely looked at her. May she should use those herbs Bazani offered. No! No, she wanted to do this by himself. Those herbs were a last resort. If Fili showed no interest within three weeks, she would slip the herbs into his food. But only then. Avna was confident. Fili would not be able to resist her charms. Avna was confident. Fili would be hers.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Frerin was worried. Borin was nowhere to be found. After saying goodbye to Bofur this morning, Borin had gone to the market with his nanny. That had been hours ago. He had asked the guards and none had seen him. By the Valar, if anything happened to Borin, Bofur would kill him. As would all the Company. He decided to look in his son's room one final time. Before he left the hallway, he was interrupted by a commotion.

"Lord Frerin! Lord Frerin!"

"Talna? What on earth is the matter?"

His son's nanny was sobbing as she ran to her employer.

"Oh my Lord, I'm so sorry, I never meant it to happen."

Terrified, Frerin grabbed the woman by the upper arms, trying to calm her down.

"Talna, what has happened? Where is my son?"

"I don't know my Lord. I don't know where Borin is. He's gone."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. **Next chapter** , Bilbo and his friends continue their journey and the search for Borin begins.


	25. Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and his friend continue their journey and the search for Borin begins.

**Summary:** Bilbo and his friend continue their journey and the search for Borin begins.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Journeys**

"What do you mean Borin is missing?"

"I mean Dis, that my son was out with his nanny and disappeared. She has no idea where he could be and I have already had the servants search the castle. He's not here."

"Okay, let's not panic. Maybe he's in the mines?"

"Oh yes Dis, let's not worry about a child, barely 5 years of age, in THE MINES! Where walls and ceilings collapse and there are open flames and shiny, pointy things! But no, Borin will be fine. He won't try to touch anything down there."

Dis glared at her brother.

"I know you are concerned brother, but there is no need to be mean. I am simply trying to help you. We will find Borin and when we do, I will look after him myself, okay?"

"Yes sister, thank you."

"Have you told Thorin yet?"

"No, and I don't want him to know. He has enough on his plate already."

"I suppose. We'll send a message to the mines to look for Borin. I'll supervise them personally. As for you, I want you to arrange a search through the market and the surrounding area. We will find your son Frerin and hopefully, before your husband returns.

Oh Valar, Bofur. He would be distraught if he returned to find Borin missing. And Frerin was concerned about his son. Borin had gone missing before, running off to find an adventure somewhere in he had never disappeared for this long before. So many thoughts were running through Frerin's head. What if someone was hurting Borin? Oh Valar, what if...what if their son was dead?

Frerin swore to tear Erebor apart to find his son, to will search every inch of Erebor and Laketown, everywhere. Frerin would find him, no matter the cost.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo smiled softly as the procession got closer to the Shire. He could hear Kili in the back of the cart, describing the scenery to Bofur. Quite frankly, it was adorable.

"Bilbo, will we be much longer?"

"Kili, it took us six months to do this journey the first time."

"I know that Bofur. But that time, we were being chased by a psycho Orc, had to deal with trolls, moving mountains and goblins and then a dragon! This trip is easy."

And Kili was right. When Thorin took over Erebor, they dwarven kingdom opened a trade route with the Shire, which grew many crops that Erebor and Laketown could not. It cut down the journey to the Shire to two months and everyone avoided all the dangers faced by the Company.

"We are a days journey from Bree. We will spend the night there, in a proper bed, and then it is less than a week to the Shire."

"And we will be staying Bag End?"

"Yes Kili. Thorin and I decided to keep it as a holiday home of sorts. I also need to arrange for a Hobbit midwife to travel back to Erebor with us."

"Erebor has midwives. Why the one who helped me during my pregnancy was wonderful. She'd be thrilled to help you as well."

"Oh Bofur, hobbit and dwarf pregnancies are very different. There is a very good chance I may give birth to twins. I doubt your midwife could deal with that."

His friends chuckled, knowing what he said was true.

"And while we're there, we can come with some way to get rid of Bazani."

"Kili, that's what the competition is for?"

"Bilbo, please. If you honestly expect her to just leave after the competition you are softer than I imagined."

Bilbo frowned. His friend were right. Bazani would never leave Thorin, no matter what happened. He nodded, determined to find some way to get rid off the irritating woman.

"Yes, we will come up with some way to get rid of Bazani."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, the group arrive at the Shire, we check in on Borin and Bazani comforts Thorin.


	26. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in on Borin and Bazani comforts Thorin.

**Summary:** We check in on Borin and Bazani comforts Thorin.

**Disclaimer:** I own is fiction

**Getting Closer**

The brat would not shut up. He had ben crying since he woke up in the dark room. Calor groaned. Why would the child not shut up?

"Shut it!"

The child shut it's mouth, fear evident on his face.

"Look, you will be returned to your family. Until then, you're staying here with you don't want to piss me off, trust me. So keep quiet and I might untie you."

Borin was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, watching Calor as he paced around the room. The young dwarf wasn't stupid. He knew family would be looking for him. He also knew that this kidnapper would more than likely be executed for what he had done. Borin also knew that he small for his age and fast. If he could get untied, maybe he could that thought in mind, Borin plastered a smile on his face.

"I can be quiet."

"You'd better be."

Borin shivered as Calor glared at him. That was one scary dwarf with a big knife. Borin knew better than to get on Calor's bad side. Valar only knew what he could do with that knife. Borin did not want to find out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"What do you mean, missing?"

Bazani gasped, hands flying up to her mouth.

"Oh Valar, I was certain you would have been told. Borin went missing while he was at the market."

"When?"

Bazani could admit, the growl kind of turned her on.

"This morning. Frerin and Dis are searching for him now."

Of course they'd never find him. Calor had taken the little brat to a room practically destroyed by Smaug. No one even went into it anymore. Or that part of the kingdom for that fact.

"Why would they not tell me that my nephew was missing?"

"Oh, I'm sure they just didn't want you to worry."

Thorin collapsed onto the couch that was in his office. Bazani grimaced before sitting beside him. She knew what Thorin and his hobbit had done on this couch.

"But they know I would drop everything to help them. Borin is my nephew! I love him."

Bazani smiled sadly and rubbed Thorin's back.

"I know that darling. But you have to admit, you are emotional at the moment."

Thorin knew that was true. Without Bilbo beside him, Thorin wasn't sleeping well at night. Combine that with his worry for his lover and his family on their trek and Thorin's emotions were very close to the surface. Just this morning Thorin made a servant cry because she tripped over a loose stone in his office and spilled tea on Bilbo's armchair, brought especially from Bag End. He sighed and relaxed into Bazani's arms. The Queen was running her fingers through Thorin's hair, calming him down.

Bazani grinned as she felt Thorin slump in her arms. Now that Bilbo wasn't here, Thorin would need somebody to help him, with his work and his emotional needs and Bazani was more than happy to end him. The Queen smirked. Bilbo going to the Shire could be the best thing that happened to her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Bilbo arrives in the Shire and Avna tries to get closer to Fili


	27. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo arrives in the Shire and Avna tries to get closer to Fili

**Summary:** Bilbo arrives in the Shire and Avna tries to get closer to Fili

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Home Sweet Home**

Avna took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to make her move. She had to be closer to Fili if she wanted to be his wife. She shifted the tray of food to her left hand and opened the door. Fili looked up from his desk. He had started early this morning.

"Avna, good morning. You look well today."

Avna knew she did. She had woken up early to spend time on her hair and her beard and the Queen had new dresses made for her, ones that flattered her figure. She knew she looked good, the stares she got from other dwarves told her that.

"Thank you Fili. I have your breakfast here."

"Thank you. Will you be sharing with me this time?"

For the past two weeks, Fili had been requesting that Avna ate with him,as she had no time to eat breakfast in the mornings.

"Yes, I will this morning."

"Excellent! Set it up on the table please."

With a broad smile, Avna dished out the breakfast, eggs, bacon, bread and honey and tea. Usually Bilbo would cook the Durin's breakfast, but without him, the cooks had to it. A fact Fili was not pleased with.

"I can't wait for Bilbo to come we'll have proper food again."

Avna chuckled to herself. That all depended on whether Bilbo came back to a Thorin in love with his queen or the Thorin he knew and loved.

"See you agree with 's nothing better than a Hobbits cooking. Unless Kili helps him."

The maid frowned. There was the Kili Face. Everyone knew what it was. Fili sighed and got a little, fond smile on his face and looked away into the distance. It was actually quite sweet, except it should be the Avna Face.

"Bilbo is certainly a wonderful cook, however I have no issues with what our cooks can do."

She sat across from Fili and they shared a smile before they started eating. Avna remembered what Bazani had said to her.

_"He has to trust you, so you will have to gain his friendship first. Then you may try to gain his love."_

And so far, the friendship thing was going great. Fili and her joked together, discovered that they shared the same interest in books and maps and Fili had started training her to fight with a sword. But she had to step things up. Avna knew of only one thing that would capture Fili's complete attention and make him truly happy.

"You must miss Kili."

"Yes, I do. It's odd, waking up without him in my arms."

"He was always my favourite of the Durins. Always smiling and happy, ready with a comforting word for everyone, even the staff. He is missed."

"We all miss him."

"Tell me about him. That may help you feel better."

Fili grinned at his friend and started talking about Kili. Avna nodded, paying no attention to the stories, instead staring at Fili's shining eyes and delighted grin. Valar, but Fili was gorgeous. If only he looked like that when he talked about Avna. He will, se swore to herself. One day she would have Fili's heart and he would smile at her like that. One day, one day soon.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Finally, I can see the green door."

"Yes Kili, we're here."

"You know, I never noticed the last time, but the Shire smells wonderful."

Bilbo grimaced. Last time he was here, Bofur could see. Without his vision, his other senses were much stronger. That included smell.

"Thank you Bofur. It's the flowers and fields."

The dwarf smiled, inhaling the sweet scent in the air. It certainly smelled better than Erebor.

"Here we are, Bag End."

"Bilbo, why are there lights on inside?"

"That, Kili, is a very good question."

Bilbo clambered off the cart, marching up to his door. He was annoyed, but he was still a Hobbit. With that in mind, Bilbo knocked on the door, foot tapping impatiently. He was slightly surprised at who opened the door.

"Otho!?"

"Bilbo, you're back!"

"Yes I am. Why are you in my house?"

"Well, you see.."

Otho stuttered for an explanation, backing away from a furious Bilbo.

"Well, why are you here? I said in my last letter to the Thain that I wanted Drogo and Primula in here. Certainly not you and that hateful Lobelia."

Otho straightened, always ready to defend his wife.

"Drogo and Primula have travelled to Bree for their honeymoon. They asked us to watch over the place."

"We all know that means you come in the morning to make sure everything is still here and then fill the pantry for when they return. It does not mean you move in!"

Lobelia, who had come into the hall in the middle of Bilbo's tirade, moved to defend her husband.

"Don't you dare Lobelia. This is low, even for you. I expect you two gone within the next 15 minutes. And I swear Lobelia if anything is missing, I will be sending dwarves to your hole to get it!"

The couple paled at the word dwarf. Peering out the door, they could see two dwarves sitting in a cart, surrounded by four more. The dwarf with bow waved at them, a grin on his face. Lobelia scowled.

"Fine Bilbo, we'll be gone. And don't worry, all your precious things will remain."

The Sackville-Baggins quickly gathered up their things, turning up their noses at the dwarves outside Bag End. Kili and Bofur, both laughing, entered Bag-End.

"It's good to be back here Bilbo."

"Yeah, Bofur's right. I actually missed this place."

"So did I. Although Bofur, you'll have to be careful. You were here once, years ago. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Oh it's okay. Kili can get me a branch or something tomorrow and I can use that to get around. The important thing is we are here and you need to send a message to Thorin."

Bilbo gasped, completely forgetting his promise. He called over the raven that had travelled with them from Erebor and told him the message. He advised the raven to get some food from a guard first and then get to Thorin as soon as possible. As he closed the door behind him, Kili asked,

"Where are the guards staying?"

"Oh, they'll be staying with some of the Tooks, my mother's family."

Bilbo led his friends into the kitchen and smiled as he walked past his full pantry.

"Now, who's for supper?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Fili has a moment of weakness and Bilbo's message causes a little snag in Bazani's plans.


	28. Just Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has a moment of weakness and Bilbo's message causes a little snag in Bazani's plans.

**Summary:** Fili has a moment of weakness and Bilbo's message causes a little snag in Bazani's plans.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Just Once**

Fili was lonely. He had his family, but they were all searching for Borin. Normally, he'd be there with them, but he was still learning how to rule and Dis refused to let him take time off. She assured him that she, Frerin and the guards could find his cousin, while he concentrated on his work.

And Fili missed his fiance. The dwarves still had not heard from the party that had travelled to the Shire and Fili was concerned. What if something had happened? What if there were no survivors and the kingdom did not find out about their deaths until future travellers stumbled across their bodies? Or bones? What if...

"You're panicking again."

The prince looked up, surprised at the voice. Avna. Fili could admit that she had been a big help in the past weeks. She could calm Fili down and organised his days, the way Kili used to. Fili had spoken to Thorin about making her his secretary.

"I am. Avna, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Why was she blushing? Never mind, he had something more important to ask.

"You've been invaluable to me to the past few weeks. I don't think I could survive without you here. How do you feel about being my personal secretary?"

"Really? Will I be spending a lot of time with you?"

Fili frowned, confused. Why was that important?

"Well, yes, I suppose you will be. Certainly more than you do now."

Avna squealed, rushing around the desk to throw her arms around Fili's neck.

"Of thank you, thank you! Fili, this is wonderful."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Tell you what,why don't you run down and get some wine? We'll have a drink to celebrate."

Avna nodded and ran from the room. Fili chuckled to himself. She was excited, that was for sure. Avna was an intelligent dwarf, with a good head on her shoulders. He could trust her. Fili pulled out two glasses for the wine. Valar, he hoped this idea was a good one.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Thorin smiled as Bazani handed him his spare quill, taking the one he had been using to sharpen. Since the night she had comforted him, Thorin and Bazani had been spending a lot of time together. Bazani was a Queen. She had a good understanding of Thorin's relationship with the surrounding areas and she knew that he needed to spend time everyday with his family and the Company. When he was away from his office, Bazani happily took over. It wasn't the same as having his Hobbit with him. Bilbo did all that for him and then some, but it was close.

"My King, a raven has arrived. He has a message."

Thorin would later admit, that yes, he ran to where the raven was eating.

"You have a message?"

The raven turned a beady eye on him. If birds could smirk, this one would.

"Yes, from your little Hobbit. He reached the Shire safely. There was an issue with some irritating family member."

"Lobelia?"

"Yes, that's the name. Look at you, knowing his family."

"Tell me the rest of the message!"

The raven flapped his wings, muttering to himself.

"Yes, yes. They arrived perfectly safe. The new road is wonderful. The three will be going to see the Thain tomorrow to get the blessing. They will give Bilbo some time to recover from the journey and to strengthen himself for the journey back."

"When do they think they'll be back in Erebor?"

"They think another 3 months."

"Thank you my friend. You may rest now."

The raven chuckled and flew off, leaving a relieved king behind him. Bilbo would be back in three months. That gives three months to find Borin, get a nursery ready, train Tauriel and clear everything up with Bazani and her family.

The king was so lost in thought that he did not see Bazani standing in the doorway. Damn that hobbit. Things were going so well between her and Thorin. And now, all he would care about is Bilbo. Bazani had three months. When that hobbit returned he was in for a nasty surprise. She wasn't sure yet what she would do, but it would get rid of Baggins once and for all.

Fili smiled as he felt Kili burrow deeper into his side. Wait, Kili? Fili's eyes snapped open. He looked to his side, afraid of what he would see. Avna, naked. And Fili himself was naked. Oh Mahal. What had he done?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Fili tries to remember what happened and Avna makes it difficult. We look in on Borin, is he ok?


	29. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili tries to remember what happened and turns to Thorin for help. We look in on Borin, is he ok?

**Summary:** Fili tries to remember what happened and turns to Thorin for help. We look in on Borin, is he ok?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Safe?**

Fli's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. What happened? Did he get drunk? No, he'd only had one drink. Fili had a meeting with Legolas today and he needed a clear head to talk to the elf prince He would never get drunk. Then what? Had the brewers starting making their beer stronger? Not that strong surely? Then, the only other option. He was drugged! By Avna? He glanced at the sleeping dwarf next to him. Would she really drug him? Fili had to get away from Avna, he had to think. Mahal, he had trusted her! He was such a fool. He pulled on his clothes and rushed out of the room. Fili had to talk to Thorin, and fast!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Borin nibbled at the bread Calor had thrown at him. He was not a nice dwarf. But Borin was a smart little acorn, as Uncle Bilbo called him. He had been planning. Calor drank, a lot. Until he was too drunk to see his hand in front of his eyes. For ten days, Borin had been creating a mannnquin that roughly looked like him. Straw for a body, sticks for limbs and straw for Borin's blond hair. The young dwarf was quite proud of it. And he was going to escape. There was only one had no idea where he was. He didn't know if he was near Erebor. They could be in the Iron Hills! And Borin didn't know hoe to get from there to Erebor.

But he knew that he couldn't wait to be rescued. Calor hadn't hurt him, at least not yet. But there was no telling what the dwarf would do. The longer they waited, the more danger Borin was in. He was not prepared to wait for Calor to lose his temper and hurt him. He planned to escape that night. Borin hoped Mahal would be by his side as he ran. The young dwarf might need him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"I know. I'm furious at myself. I can't believe that I would betray Kili like that."

Thorin collapsed into his seat. By Mahal, what in all Middle Earth was happening this week? First, Thorin finds himself attracted to Bazani, thank the Valar for Bilbo's letter, it snapped him right out of that. And now, Fili has slept with a former maid.

"Okay, walk me through what happened."

"I asked Avna to be my secretary. We decided to celebrate with some beer."

"How much did you drink?"

"A glass, maybe two?"

Thorin frowned. That made no sense. Fili had high tolerance for alcohol. He could drink three glasses of Beorn's beer befire he got drunk.

"Are you certain that was all you had?"

"Yes! I knew I had an important meeting today with Legolas, so I knew I would need to have a clear head for that."

Thorin nodded, proud of Fili for his intelligent thinking.

"There is only one option then. You were drugged. Either by Avna or someone else close to you."

Fili paled. That thought had never occurred to him. Drugged? Would Avna do that to him?

"How do we find out?"

"I will ask Nori. He will be more than capable of finding out all the information. For now, do not let Avna know that you suspect her. Return to your rooms. Act natural. Don't worry Fili. We will figure this out."

Fili sighed in relief as his uncle pulled him into a comforting hug. Thorin was right. They would figure this out. And if Avna had drugged and taken advantage of him? Well, may Mahal have mercy on her soul.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Fili tries to act casual and starts to remember that night. Borin's escape begins. Where is he and can he get home?


	30. Memories Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili tries to act casual and starts to remember that night. Borin's escape begins. Where is he and can he get home?

**Summary:** Fili tries to act casual and starts to remember that night. Borin's escape begins. Where is he and can he get home?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Warning:** Okay guys, letting you know that while there is no sex in this chapter, there is a scene, in italics, that heavily suggest it leads to non-consensual sex. If you want to avoid it, skip the bit that is in italics.

_Flashback_

**Memories Return**

Calor snorted as Borin poked him on the nose. Nope, the dwarf was out cold. Now was Borin's chance. From under his bed the young dwarf pulled out an old bag he had found in a disused corner of the old home. For two days he had been filling it with food and extra clothes. All he needed was some water. He grabbed one of Calor's empty flasks and filled it from their water reserves. After a moment's consideration, Borin grabbed and filled another flask. Better safe than sorry. He took a deep breath and opened the door, looking back one more time, to make sure Calor was still asleep. Borin took a deep breath and stepped outside the door. He knew he could find Erebor. He'd keep an eye out for ravens. They were always flying to and from Erebor, delivering messages to the King. Even if he didn't get to Erebor, he'd end up in a town or village somewhere. Anything was better than waiting for Calor to finally snap and do Mahal knows what to him. Wasn't it?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Fili glanced at his secretary, trying to see if she was acting any differently. When he had gone back to his room after the meeting with Thorin, Avna had been out of his bed and dressed already. She had reassured him that the night before had been wonderful, but she knew it was a purely one time thing. After that, she was purely professional. Looking at her, Fili could easily see why he bought into her act so easily. She was polite, attentive and she wasn't afraid to questions his decisions. In other words, the perfect secretary for a future king. Fili shook those thoughts from his head and continued to read the plans for his meeting with Legolas later that day.

_"Fili, do you want a drink?"_

_"Do you want another drink Fili?"_

_Fili groaned. Something was wrong. He felt really dizzy, like he drank all the wine in Mirkwood. Avna moved into his line of sight._

_"Fili are you okay? Can you walk to your bed Fili?"_

_He tried to stand and if not for Avna grabbing the front of his shirt, he would have fallen flat on his face. THe prince giggled and allowed the dwarf maiden to lead him to the bed. She pushed him down and laughed as he fell onto his back._

_"I miss Kili. I wish he was here."_

_He heard a hum from in front of him and sat up._

_"Kili!"_

_Kili looked up surprised before a smile spread across his face._

_"Yes, I'm here. I missed you so much my love, that I came back early."_

_Fili grinned. He knew Kili would be back. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist as Kili straddled him._

_"Now sweetheart, just lay back and enjoy the ride."_

_Fili allowed himself to be pushed back and smiled up at...Avna? What was this? Where was Kili? No, no, he had to stop this. Fili pushed away the hands opening his shirt, trying to wriggle away from the body on top of._

_"No, no Avna, stop. I can't cheat on Kili. Stop!"_

"STOP!"

"What?"

"Nothing Avna. Do we have the list of demands from Mirkwood? I want to take another look at it."

Avna turned away to look for the document, not seeing Fili's glare or clenched fist. That bitch! She didn't just drug him, she took complete advantage of him. Prison was too good for this woman, Fili would see her executed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Borin knew where he was! He was just to the South of Erebor. It was at least two days travel to the edges of the city and another days travel from there to the Royal Apartments. Unfortunately, to get there he had to travel through a wolf infested wood, that was only patrolled during the day. Meaning he couldn't travel during the night. Borin was suddenly very glad that he had grabbed a blanket and warm clothes. He backed away from the entrance to the forest and hid himself under an overhanging ledge. The last thing he wanted was to be seen or scented by a wolf. Borin decided to enter the woods at first light tomorrow. He was going home and no wolf was going to stop him!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** R &R please. Next chapter, Bilbo meets with the Thain. Does he get his blessing? And Avna and Bazani discuss their plans


	31. Meetings and Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets with the Thain. Does he get his blessing? And Avna and Bazani discuss their plans

**Summary:** Bilbo meets with the Thain. Does he get his blessing? And Avna and Bazani discuss their plans

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Meetings and Schemes**

Kili knew Bilbo was nervous. There was always the chance that the Thain would decide not to give the blessing. Kili wasn't sure what would happen then. Would they return to Erebor? Would Bilbo have to stay here and raise his child among the Hobbits?

"Kili, calm down. If you freak out, then Bilbo will freak out. And if Bilbo freaks out, then he can't explain to the Thain, calmly and rationally, why he is having a child out of wed lock and why he wants to return to Erebor to be with the man he loves who is married to another woman!"

Kili gaped at Bofur. Throughout his little speech, Bofur had been getting more and more annoyed until, finally, he was shouting at his Prince.

"Bofur, are _you_ okay?"

The older dwarf sighed and fell onto the bench beside Kili.

"I'm sorry lad. I just have a feeling."

"Feeling?"

"Aye, that something's wrong. I just don't know what."

"You and your feelings. I'm sure everything is fine. If not, we would have heard. Thorin would send a raven."

Bofur nodded, knowing the prince was right. Relieved, he reached for one of the bread rolls on the table. He'd miss elevenses when they went back to Erebor. Hobbits may be stuffy and old fashioned but they certainly knew how to eat.

"We need to head to the Thain now. Like, right this instant."

"Why now?"

"Because Kili, if we leave now, we will reach him right after he finishes his elevenses. He'll be full and happy and, shall we say, open to suggestion. So move it!"

Kili and Bofur followed Bilbo out the door. Bofur was impressed. Bilbo was sneaky. He'd make a great Royal Consort.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"He's acting like nothing's happening?"

Avna nodded, biting into her cake. Okay, even she would admit, Bilbo's cakes were better than this.

"Yeah. He's being professional. You told me that if I slept with him he'd start coming around."

The Queen frowned, stirring sugar in her tea.

"I suppose I underestimated how much he loved Kili."

"So what are we going to do?"

The Queen sipped her tea, waiting for inspiration to hit. A smile spread across her face as she thought.

"I know what to do. You're pregnant."

"No I'm not."

"Stupid girl. We'll say you're pregnant. Fili's honour means he'll have no choice but to marry you."

Avna gasped. Bazani was right. Fili was a Prince. Honour was everything to him. She grinned as she imagined being married to Fili.

"Wait, what happens when there's no child?"

"Oh sweetheart, miscarriages are so common amongst dwarves."

"True. Bazani, this is a great plan. We're brilliant!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Thain stared at his grandson.

"I must have misheard you. You are having a child and you are not married? And even if you want to marry this dwarf, he is married. And to top it all off, he is the King of the dwarven kingdom of Erebor."

Bilbo laughed nervously.

"Yes, essentially."

"And you want my blessing? For this child."

"Yes. Please."

The Thain sighed. Bilbo had always been adventurous, but this was madness.

"Do you love him lad? Like you mother loved your father?"

"More than that. I love him like Yavanna loves Mahal."  
"And you're happy?"

"Delirious Grandfather."

"Then you am I to stand in your way. Kneel boy."

Bilbo knelt in front of his grandfather, smiling as the elder Hobbit placed a hand on his head.

"I, Gerontius Took, Thain of the Shire, give you, Bilbo Baggin of Bag End, my blessings. May your larder never empty and your family be large. May your marriage be as happy and long as a Midsummers festival. May you pass into the next world loved and mourned in equal measures and may your life be full of love, health and happiness. So mote it be."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Fili reacts to Avna's news and Borin meets someone in the forest. A friend or foe?


	32. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili reacts to Avna's news and Borin meets someone in the forest. A friend or foe?

**Summary:** Fili reacts to Avna's news and Borin meets someone in the forest. A friend or foe?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Surprise!**

"You're what?"

"Pregnant! I'm pregnant."

"You're sure? And you're certain it's mine?"

Avna flushed, not liking these questions.

"You are the only one I have slept with in quite a while Fili! I am 100% certain that this is your child."

Fili sighed, running a hand through his hair. Avna felt guilty. She knew that Fili loved Kili, but she loved Fili too. And Kili could easily find someone else, he was a prince for Mahal's sake. She had loved Fili for years and meeting him had only made that love stronger. She shook herself out of her thoughts as Fili spoke.

"Okay, we'll have to follow normal procedure when a bastard child is going to be born."

Avna grinned, certain that Fili was propose.

"You'll be sent to the outskirts of Erebor, where no one knows who you are. Money will be sent to you every week. When the child is born, the amount will increase. I'll tell Thorin and we'll start arranging it."

What? Sent away? That wasn't meant to happen. He was meant to propose to her, not banish her!

"I'm being banished?"

"Don't be silly. You're not a criminal. But Erebor is a young kingdom. The Durin rule is not set in stone. We cannot allow a scandal like this to weaken us. Surely you understand?"

And she did, that was the thing. The Battle of the Five Armies was less than ten years ago. People respected Thorin and his nephews, but if there was even a sigh of weakness, some intrepid dwarf would not hesitate to unseat the King. Avna couldn't blame Fili. Damn, she had to talk to Bazani again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Borin ran through the forest, cursing his stupidity. He had sworn to himself that as soon as night fell he would find shelter and hide from the wolves. But he couldn't see the sky through the trees so he lost track of time. And now? Now he was being chased by three very hungry wolves. Tears ran down his face as he ran. Oh Mahal, he was going to die. He was going to die and his father would find his body and have to tell his papa what happened and they wouldn't be able to deal with the pain and the guilt and they'd split and what in all of Middle Earth was that?

The thing let out a huge roar and leapt at the wolves. Oh, Borin thought as it sailed over his head, that was a bear. A very, very big bear. Borin stared, entranced, as the bear, moving very gracefully actually, tore the wolves apart. He kept staring as the bear's body rippled and suddenly, in front of him, stood a big, naked man, with a smile on his blood streaked face.

"Hello little dwarf. You are long way from home are you not?"

Borin gaped. Finally, he found his voice.

"Who are you?"

For some reason, the man(?) found that question hilarious. He threw his head back and laughed.

"I am a friend. My name is Beorn."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. I wasn't going to introduce at all. And then for some reason, he decided he'd save Borin. Next chapter, Bilbo sends word to Erebor that they are on their way back and is Avna sent away?


	33. Happy News?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo sends word to Erebor that they are on their way back and is Avna sent away?

**Summary:** Bilbo sends word to Erebor that they are on their way back and is Avna sent away?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Happy News?**

"You're right to send her away. You know this, don't you?"

"Oh Uncle of course I know that. She just looked so..upset. And disappointed. I can't help but feel guilty."

Walking around the dining table, Thorin placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"You have always had a kind heart my child. And that is a great thing. But sometimes,a king needs to be cruel."

"I know. Thank you Uncle."

"We will begin planning immediately. There are many large homes at the edge of Erebor that she and the child will be comfortable in."

"Will I get to see the child?"

"Maybe. That will be up to Avna."

"I see. Thank you Uncle. I am sorry this happened."

"It is not your fault. She took advantage of you when you were in a weakened state. Now that she is pregnant, we cannot execute her, so instead this form of imprisonment will have to do."

Fili smiled weakly at that. He had really liked Avna. He'd miss her. And if she never let him see their child? Fili would be heartbroken. He'd just have to make sure that would never happen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bazani gripped her tea cup until her knuckles turned white.

"So, you're being banished?"

Avna nodded. She'd admit, Bazani scared her. She knew the Queen loved Thorin, but her lvoe was a bit...obsessive.

"Damn it. This is going to cause serious problems."

"No, it's not."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't do this any more. I love Fili. And you want the people you love to be happy. Fili is happy with Kili. So, I'm going to find Fili and tell him the truth. About the drugs and the pregnancy."

"Oh you are, are you?"

"Yes, this has gone on long enough Bazani. I can no longer hurt Fili this way. I'm sorry."

The young dwarf left the room, leaving a furious Queen behind her. Damn that woman. Bazani sent a servant to find her brother. Avna would have to be dealt with.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Fili rushed to the throne room. A message had arrived from the Shire. He burst through the doors and saw Frerin and Dis standing with Thorin.

"What does it say?"

"I haven't spoken yet."

Fili bowed to the raven. Those things were dangerous. They had claws and sharp teeth and were not afraid to use them.

"Fine. The message says that they are leaving the Shire and will be back here within five to six weeks."

"When was this sent?"

"About two weeks. I would have been faster except there some storms and hunters to avoid."

"Thank you dear raven. You may rest."

The raven flew out the window. Fili was delighted. Kili would be home within a month. Except, he'd have to tell Kili about Avna and the child. The prince was taken out of thoughts by a muffled thought. DIs turned to her brother, concerned.

"Frerin, what is wrong?"

"We haven't found Borin yet. If he's not here by the time BOfure comes home..."

Frerin trailed off, but his family knew what would happen. Bofur would be heartbroken He'd retreat into himself and his relationship would suffer. Dis pulled her brother into a hug.

"We will find him Frerin. I swear on the Arkenstone that we will."

The momen was interrupted when a guard burst through the doors.

"Prince Fili, Prince Fili! Come quick, it's Avna."

Fili froze. Oh Mahal, was it the child? Had something happened?

"What? What is wrong?"

"She has been stabbed my Prince. Murdered!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, is Borin home to meet his father? And who could have killed Avna?


	34. Safe home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Borin home to meet his father? And who could have killed Avna?

**Summary:** Is Borin home to meet his father? And who could have killed Avna?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Safe Home?**

Erebor was bustling. Today was the day that Bilbo, Kili and Bofur would return. The servants were making sure that their rooms were clean, the cooks made sure there was enough food and the Royal family were trying to calm Fili down.

"Should I tell him? I have to tell him. He'd tell me."

Dis rested a hand on her son's shoulder. For two days, Fili had been debating whether or no to tell Kili about Avna.

"It is your decision my child. Remember, none of it was your fault. You did not ask her to sleep with you, nor did you murder her."

They still didn't know who had murdered her. Dwalin and Nori were investigating, but so far, they had come up blank. Dis had her suspicious, but until they found something set in concrete, she would keep it to herself.

"You're right mother. Kili will need to know. If anything is found during the investigation, there is a chance it may tie back to me. I have to tell him."

"A wise decision child. One worthy of a King."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo smiled, glad to home. As the cart moved through the city, people were throwing flowers to the hobbit, knowing his love of the corner of his eye, he saw Bofur gather up a handful and sniff them. Bofur loved the smell of flowers, violets in particular. A section of Bilbo's garden was devoted to violets. It wasn't unusual to see Bilbo sit with Borin there, or Frerin pick a few to bring back to his husband.

"I see Fili!"

Bilbo and Bofur grabbed the back of Kili's shirt, not wanting him to fall off the cart.

"Wait two minutes laddie and we'll be there. Bilbo and I are excited but we're not jumping of moving carts."

Bofur pulled Kili back onto the seat of the cart, muttering under his breath about children and their love addled brains. Bilbo pulled the cart to a stop in front of the royal family. Thorin offered him a hand to climb down and the hobbit happily accepted it, ignoring the glare Bazani sent him. He was pulled into Thorin's arms and wrapped his arms around the King's waist.

"I have missed you beloved."

"I've missed you too Thorin. So much."

Thorin pulled away from his lover and smiled down at him.

"Did you receive the blessing?"

"Yes Thorin. The Thain gave me his blessing."

Thorin laughed, delighted, and pulled Bilbo into a kiss.

"Now nothing stands in our way."

"Well, there is one thing."

Bilbo could feel Bazani's eyes stabbing into the back of his head. If looks could kill, there would be a dead Hobbit in Erebor.

"Papa!"

Bofur turned in Frerin's arms to where his son's voice came from.

"Borin! My darling, I have missed you."

The young dwarf leapt into his papa's arms, delighted to be home to see his papa."

"I've missed you too papa. I have so many stories to tell you."

Frerin laughed nervously, pulling his son into his arms.

"Come now Borin, let papa get some rest before you start telling him any stories."

Kili leapt into Fili's arms, delighted to see his lover again.

"Fili, oh Fili, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Kili, I love you."

Kili giggled, never tired of hearing those words.

"I love you too Fili."

"But Kili, this evening. There's something very important I have to tell you."

Kili nodded, surprised at the serious look on his fiance's face.

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Murdered!?"

"Yes Bilbo. Close to Fili's rooms. It seems she was going to see him."

"Valar, who would want to kill such a harmless young woman?"

Bilbo remembered Avna. She was a friendly young thing, a very hard worker. No one had a bad word to say about her. And to think that she had been murdered. Bilbo shivered, suddenly afraid. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo's wait, resting a hand on Bilbo's stomach.

"We have our suspicions. But, nothing has been proven yet."

Bilbo hmmed. No one would want to hurt Avna, not unless she got involved with something she shouldn't have. Bilbo had his suspicions too. And they all centered on one person.

Bazani.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, tensions rise as the tournament draws closer and Nori finds a clue


	35. Pointing Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as the tournament draws closer and Nori finds a clue

**Summary:** Tensions rise as the tournament draws closer and Nori finds a clue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Pointing Fingers**

Nori had spent two days searching through the corridor where Avna's body had been found. She had been found steps away from the stairs that led to Fili's room, leading Nori to believe she was trying to get to the Prince. But why? He had looked at the body, but found nothing. Nori would admit, he was getting anoyed. And discouraged. If he couldn't find anything, then the murderer would escape. Nori decided to turn in for the day. He would return tomorrow and look again with fresh eyes. A glint in the corner of his eye stopped him. What was that?

Nori's eyes widened as he picked it up. This was a very specific brooch. It was silver, shaped into a pickaxe and covered with red and gold gemstones. His sharp eyes easily picked out the droplets of blood on the brooch. Only one family had a brooch like this. Bythe Valar.

The Ironquarry's had murdered Avna!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bazani fell onto her chair, ignoring her father's disapproving look.

"He got the blessing father. My only chance of remianing Queen now rests with Bulgrim defeating the champion."

"Bulgrim can easily defeat Dwalin. He has been training every day, getting stronger. He is stronger then Dwalin."

"What if they don't choose Dwalin?"

"Well, why wouldn't they?"

"It's so obvious. Of course they'd choose him. Father, if Bulgrim loses, I have to return home, in shame. If he loses, I will have his head."

Balgrim smiled, glad he had raised such a strong child.

"We still have my plan."

"Which was that?"

"Just kill the hobbit. That dwarf you had abduct Borin, sneak him into the castle and have him do it. No one knows him, so who'll suspect him? Or us for that matter."

He watched, pleased, as a grin spread across his daughter's face.

"Father, that's brilliant. But, when?"

"It will have to be before the tournament. If it happens after, all people will suspect you. Contact this Calor fellow. It's time to get rid of this hobbit, once and for all."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Calor sneaks into the castle. Is Bilbo safe? And Nori tells Thorin what he found. Are the Ironquarry's safe?


	36. Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calor sneaks into the castle. Is Bilbo safe? And Nori tells Thorin what he found. Are the Ironquarry's safe?

**Summary:** Calor sneaks into the castle. Is Bilbo safe? And Nori tells Thorin what he found. Are the Ironquarry's safe?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Dead or Alive?**

"Sneak into the castle, get to the King's rooms. Hide and wait for the Hobbit. He moves very quietly and has excellent hearing, look at those ears! You will need to strike fast. Once you have done it, head back to the cabin. A messenger will arrive with your pay. Then you must leave Erebor, never to return. If this ties back to my family in any way Calor, there will be nowhere you can hide. We will find you and we will kill you."

Bazani's words rang through Calor's head as he struggled into the stolen armour. He had found it easy to get into the spare armour. Now, all he needed was a helmet to hide his face and he was ready.

He snuck through the halls, trying to find the Royal rooms. He knew that they would be away from the main area and were the most ornate rooms in the place. He passed by a set of large, carved wooden doors. Those doors were pretty fancy. Maybe these were the royal rooms. He peeked inside and saw flowers. Yep, the Hobbit stayed here. No dwarf would have flowers in their room. Except Bifur, but that was different. Calor entered the room, immediately taking off the armour and hiding it in the closet. Now, where to hide? He had to be close to the door and he had to hear Bilbo entering the room. From the corner of his eye, he saw a gap between a book case and the wall. That was perfect. If he sucked in his stomach, he could fit in there easily. Inhaling, Calor moved into the gap. And now, he waited.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"An Ironquarry? You are certain?"

"Yes Thorin. This is their insignia is it not?"

Thorin stared down at the pickaxe brooch in Nori's palm.

"Yes, yes it is."

"I don't understand though. Why would they kill Fili's secretary? It makes no sense."

"I don't know, but we must find out. And before the tournament."

"The tournament is in two weeks. I will continue my work and find out as much information as I can."

"Meanwhile, I have to decide on a punishment for the family. Thank you Nori, you are dimissed."

The spy left, bowing to his king. Thorin sighed, slumping in his throne. He looked again at the Ironquarry brooch. He could not believe that they were capable of such evil. The Ironquarry's had been good friends to him in the Blue Moutains, especially knew that his friends thought he was a fool, wrapped around Bazani's fingers, but he knew that his Queen was dangerous. Of course she was. He had hoped that she would not stoop as low as to hurt his family, but it seems Bazani's love knew no bounds. However, the Ironquarry's had forgotten something very important.

No matter how dangerous they were, Thorin was a king. A king who had fought long and hard for his throne and his love. His grip on the brooch tightened until he heard a snap. Thorin smiled grimly to himself.

The Ironquarry's would be harder to break than this little brooch, but he'd give it a good go.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bilbo entered the chambers he shared with Thorin. Ever since he had returned from the Shire, it was one thing after another. Avna's murder, the tournament, preparing for the child. The hobit was exhausted. He was so tired, that he missed the dwarf appearing behind him, blade raised above his head.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Cliffhanger, sorry. So, Thorin's not as oblivious as everyone thought. Next chapter, is Bilbo alright?


	37. Bilbo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Bilbo alright?

**Summary:** Is Bilbo alright?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

_Flashback_

**Bilbo?**

There was feast. Of course there was a feast. Kili was too tired for this. The feast was to celebrate the safe homecoming of Bilbo, Kili and Bofur. Bilbo had left already, so Kili and Bofur had to stay. Kili just wanted to go to bed and lie in Fili's arms. His fiance had told him everything about Avna and Kili was furious. At Avna! That bitch had taken advantage of his sweet, kind hearted lover. She was lucky she was dead. Otherwise Kili would have gone after her and it wouldn't be a painless death. He smiled as another dwarf lord congratulated him on winning over the Hobbits. In all fairness, it wasn't like it's hard to become friends with the friendliest race in all Middle Earth.

He was ripped from his thoughts when the doors to the feasting hall burst open. Thorin jumped to his feet.

"Bilbo!?"

And it was Bilbo. He led in two guards, who dragged a dwarf between them. Bilbo himself was bleeding from a cut on his head and a wound in his side. The Company raced to him, Bofur being led by Bombur.

"Bilbo, are you alright. Oin! Get over here now."

Bilbo smiled at his lover as Oin led him to a bench.

"Oh Thorin, you wouldn't believe what happened to me."

_Bilbo's ears twitched as he heard a noise from behind him. Was that...breathing? He turned around, crying out as he saw Calor behind him. He leapt to the side, avoiding a serious wound. Bilbo tried to stop the blood flowing from his side as he looked desperately for a weapon. Sting! And to think, he thought Thorin mad when the King demanded that Sting be left by his bedside. He lunged for the weapon, dodging the dwarf again. His attacker managed to grab his leg. Bilbo fell, catching his head on the corner of the bedside table. He shook his head, trying to get his bearings back. Finally, finally, he got his hands on his sword. Bilbo whirled around, sword held high, ready to face whatever the dwarf would throw at him. He growled, not liking the smirk on the other's face. The hobbit knew he wasn't as strong as a dwarf, but he was a damn sight faster. He dodged again and moved himself behind the dwarf._

_Bilbo couldn't kill this dwarf. Someone wanted him dead, that much was clear. And this dwarf knew who that was. With that thought in mind, Bilbo bought Sting's hilt onto the back of his opponent's head. When he was sure the other was unconscious, the hobbit rushed to the door, crying for help. Two guards rushed in._

_"Grab him. We're going to the feast."_

"And now, here I am."

Thorin glared at the dwarf, unconscious in his guards hands.

"Get him to the dungeons. Fili, Kili, help Bilbo to Oin's room. Do not leave his side. Escort him to the guest rooms when you are done. Nori, start looking around the Royal Rooms. You might find something there. Dwalin, go with the guards to the dungeons. I will join you there."

His friends nodded, all setting off to their tasks. As they left, Thorin turned to his guests.

"My friends, forgive me. It seems we must cut this celebration short. I hope I shall see you all at the upcoming tournament."

Thorin strode out of the feasting hall. He decided to head for the dungeons first. Oin would have to give Bilbo a sedative to treat him,so that gave Thorin some time to spend with the prisoner.

Thorin wanted answers, and by Mahal, he was going to get him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Bazani visits an injured Bilbo and will Calor betray the Ironquarrys?


	38. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazani visits an injured Bilbo and will Calor betray the Ironquarrys?

**Summary:** Bazani visits an injured Bilbo and will Calor betray the Ironquarrys?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Visitors**

"Has he said anything?"

"Nothing. He just glares at me."

Hm, it took guts to glare at Dwalin, Thorin could give the dwarf that.

"Does he talk at all? Has he given you a name?"

"Just to swear at no, no name."

"Okay. Let's go in."

They walked into the room where the dwarf was held. The attacker was in the centre of the room. Hooks on the roof connected to chains that held his wrists. His ankles were surrounded my manacles that connected to hooks on the floor. Thorin glared at the prisoner. This dwarf had tried to kill Bilbo. Thorin would make sure he never saw the light of day again.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Not even your name?"

"Why would I tell you that? You're going to kill me anyway."

"No, we're not. You're going to be banished."

For a dwarf, banishment was a fate worse than death. Family was the most important thing to dwarves. A banished dwarf can never see their family again, or have any contact with them. For a dwarf, that was agonizing, the most painful thing that can happen to them. The king smirked as the prisoner paled.

"So, a name?"

"Calor, your highness. My name is Calor."

"Excellent. We'll leave you to think over your punishment Calor. Maybe you'll come to your senses and tell us what we want to know."

He led Dwalin out of the room and turned to him as the door closed.

"Tell Nori to find all the information he can on Calor. Lucky for us, its's not a very common name. I want to know everything Dwalin. The namse of family members, any friends he has, people he's been seen with, his favourite food. Everything. Am I clear?"

Dwalin nodded.

"Crystal."

Dwalin watched as his friend left the dungeons. The large dwarf had no pity for this Calor. He had attacked their Hobbit. He deserved everything he got. And then some. Dwalin left the dungeons, a smile on his face. Let Calor worry about his banishment for a bit longer. Dwalin had a husband and dinner waiting for him and he was going to enjoy it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Still alive I see."

"Bazani?"

Bilbo was surprised, to say the least. He was on bed rest, after the attack. Luckily, there was no real damage and the baby was safe, so Bilbo was happy. He was bored, but happy. And now, his lover's wife had come to visit him. This wasn't weird at all.

"Bazani, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since my husband is busy dealing with the dwarf in the dungeons, I decided to check on you for him."

"How sweet."

"A Queen does anything for her King."

Wow, Bilbo thought, what a passive aggressive bitch. He decided to smile at her, knowing that would annoy her. And sure enough, she bristled at his non-verbal response.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm sore, but alive. I'm thankful for that."

"Yes. And you managed to fight him off and knock him out. Impressive for a hobbit."

"Yes, my lessons with Dwalin have been paying off."

He knew that would hurt, the Bilbo was close to Thorin's family and friends and Bazani wasn't.

"It's a shame that the dwarf won't only we knew who wanted to hurt you."

"Thorin is going to threaten him with banishment. I'm sure he'll talk after that."

And there it was. The panicked look in Bazani's eyes. That was all the proof Bilbo needed, Bazani had organised this attack. The Queen stood suddenly, eager to leave.

"I have to go. A Queen is always busy, you know?"

"I know. The next time I'll see you will be at the tournament."

"Yes, it will. May the best dwarf win."

Bilbo laughed to himself. Dwarf? Bazani was in for a surprise.

"Yes, I'm sure she will."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Sorry guys, this might be my last daily update. I'll do my best, but I'm starting a new job Monday week, so I need to prepare for that. Next chapter, will Calor talk? And, a week before the tournament, the champions are revealed.


	39. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Calor talk? And, a week before the tournament, the champions are revealed

**Summary:** Will Calor talk? And, a week before the tournament, the champions are revealed.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**The Big Reveal**

"We need to do something about the Ironquarrys Thorin."

"Yes brother, I know. But I don't want to move against them until I am 100% certain they are behind it."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Calor, our little assassin wannabe, he has a fiance. If he's banished, she'll be shamed for being associated with him and will have no chance of finding anyone else. His banishment will effectively, destroy her life. Dwalin has gone to get her. She'll visit Calor, talk to him. She should be able to change his mind."

Frerin was impressed. That was a genius idea. He had to admit, Thorin was one heck of a king.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Calor fidgeted in his chains. Banishment. The one fate worse than death. Mahal, what would happen to Veylna? Would she move one, find someone else? Calor would spend the rest of his years torturing himself with thoughts of his love. His door slammed open, Dwalin glaring at him.

"You have a guest."

He stood to one side, revealing Veylna, standing behind him.

"I'll give you two some privacy."

The guard left, closing the door behind him. As it shut, Veylna ran to her fiancée, throwing her arms around him.

"Calor! What have you done? They're talking about banishment."

"I know. I'm sorry my love. But, you'll be okay."

"No I won't! How stupid are you Calor? You know how the families of the banished are treated. I'll be a pariah. I'll be banished as well. The difference is, I'll be surrounded by my family and friends, I'll just be ignored."

Veylna broke down, sobbing into Calor's neck. He'd never though of that, how Veylna would be treated if he was banished. Everything he had done, he had done for her. Bazani had promised him safety, a house, money. Everything the young couple needed for their future. He had been such a fool. Looking down at his distraught fiancée, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. There was only one way to fix this. Taking a deep breath, he shouted out.

"I'll talk!"

Dwalin walked into the room, smile on his face.

"Well. Who's orders are you following?"

"Bazani. She told me to kill Bilbo and abduct Borin. Everything I did, I under Bazani's orders."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Thorin sighed, slumping into Bilbo's side. When Dwalin told him what Calor revealed, Bilbo had called the Company, along with Frerin and Dis, to their side, knowing that Thorin would need the support of his family and friends.

"I was a fool."

"No Thorin. She was a good friend. You gave her the benefit of the doubt, as any friend would."

It was Balin who asked what they were all thinking.

"What do we do now? Our Queen is a traitor. There is no laws for this, it has never happened."

Bilbo's answer surprised them.

"We're not letting her off easy. She's uncomfortable knowing that Calor is in the dungeons. We tell her nothing. And the Tournament is to be moved up."

Everyone looked at the hobbit, confused.

"Bilbo, love, why would we move the Tournament?"

"She's cocky. She believes Bulgrim can defeat Dwalin."

"I'm not fighting though."

"I know. We tell her the Tournament is being moved up and her confidence grows. She knows that if she wins, that's me gone."

Thorin sat up, following his hobbit's train of thought.

"So, when it's revealed at the Tournament that Tauriel is fighting and when Bulgrim loses, she'll be publically humiliated."

"Are we sure Tauriel can defeat Bulgrim?"

"Yes Dis. Bulgrim fights Orcs and Goblins. He relies on his won't be able to keep up with Tauriel's speed and 'll win easily. And, after she loses? We can do anything."

Thorin laughed, hugging Bilbo close to him.

"A brilliant idea. You, my beautiful Hobbit, are a genius! Frerin, arrange for a public announcement. It's time to get rid of the Ironquarrys once and for all!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, Bazani reacts to the news and what will happen to Calor? (Need your help with Calor. Do you want him alive or dead? Up to you readers)


	40. Unpleasant News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazani reacts to the news and what will happen to Calor?

**Summary:** Bazani reacts to the news and what will happen to Calor?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Unpleasant News**

The crowd gathered beneath the balcony, muttering to one another. For Thorin to make a public announcement, it must be important. They cheered as their king appeared on the balcony, followed by his wife, brother and sister. Thorin raised his hands, asking the crowd for silence. They quieted, Thorin smiling as they did. He would never get used to the idea that people actually listened to and obeyed him.

"Thank you. I have called you here for a very important reason. Recently, things have been difficult for my family. And I have not been a good King, as I dealt with these so, in thanks for your understanding, I have decided to move the Tournament forward! Our champions will fight tomorrow!"

The crowd went wild! The tournament was something all dwarves were looking forward to, of course they were. Two warriors fighting for honour. What was better? Thorin's voice rang out.

"And now, of course, I will announce our Champions. Fighting for Queen Bazani, is her brother, Bulgrim Ironquarry."

Bulgrim moved to stand beside Thorin, smiling and waving at the crowd.

"And fighting for Bilbo is his close friend, Tauriel, Daughter of Mirkwood."

The tall, lithe figure of Tauriel appeared from the shadows beside Bilbo. She smiled down at the crowd, who were cheering loudly. It seemed they preferred Tauriel to Bulgrim. Thorin nodded to the guards to disperse the crowd and headed back into the building. As he passed Bazani and Bulgrim, a hand on Bilbo's back and Tauriel a strong presence at his back, he turned to them.

"I wish you all the luck for tomorrow, I think you might need it my Queen."

The small group left the room, leaving two very shocked dwarves behind them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dwalin led Calor to the king's office. Today, the young dwarf was going to learn his fate. Dwalin opened the door and gently nudged Calor inside. The dwarf fell to his knees, bowing before his king.

"Rise Calor. I thought long and hard on what to do with you. Yes, you tried abducted my nephew and tried to kill my beloved. But, Bazani lied to you and used you. I fully believe that had you been successful in killing Bilbo, Bazani would have killed you. Everything you did, you did for the person you loved. For this reason Calor, we have decided that you and Veylna will leave Erebor. You may return after sixty years, but in that time, you are allowed to write letters to your family. We have arranged a home for you in the Iron Hills and Dain will have people watching you. He will report back to me. You will be watched Calor, at all times. Am I clear?"

Calor nodded, too shocked to speak.

"Very well. You and Veylna will leave tomorrow, before the tournament. There will be guards travelling, to make sure you get to the Iron Hills. Dwalin will take you back to your home, so you may pack your things. Veylna already knows and she is preparing."

The King walked to the door, letting Dwalin in. Calor walked to the door and stopped before the king.

"I don't know how to thank you. I thought you'd execute and instead you're giving me a chance at another life. I won't you down, I promise."

"See that you don't Calor."

Thorin closed the door after Calor and sank into the chair at his desk. He was glad he got to do some good today. And Calor was a good lad, he'd just got mixed up with the wrong people. Unfortunately for Thorin, that person was his own wife. The king was looking forward to tomorrow. Not only would the Ironquarry's be humiliated, but Thorin would be rid of them once and for all. He settled back into his chair, thoughts of his life with Bilbo and their child running through his mind.

Yes, he was looking forward to tomorrow.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. Was really surprised. 100% of people wanted Calor to live, so there you go guys. I was going to execute him, but after seeing what you wanted, I changed my mind. Next chapter, the tournament and the Ironquarrys face their fate.


	41. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament and the Ironquarrys face their fate.

**Summary:** The tournament and the Ironquarrys face their fate.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

Like I've already said, I cannot write you will be seeing the reactions of the characters instead

**Fight!**

Frerin waved to the crowd as he led Bofur to their seats.

"Wow, people are really excited about this fight, aren't they?"

"Of course they are Bofur. I don't think anyone likes Bazani and everyone loves Bilbo. They want Tauriel to win."

"Well, so do I."

Chuckling, Frerin pressed a kiss to Bofur's cheek. After weeks of glares and the cold shoulder, Bofur had finally forgiven him for the abduction of their son. As Bilbo pointed out, it wasn't Frerin's fault. It was Bazanis. Frerin knew his husband was looking forward to the Queens humiliation. Truth be told so was he. He smiled at his nephews as they took their seats beside him.

"Fili, Kili, how are you?"

"Good, Uncle Frerin. Where's Borin?"

"He's a bit too young to see something this vicious."

"You think this will be a dirty fight?"

Bofur laughed at Kili's question.

"Oh Kili, I think we forget just how young you are. Bazani is fighting for everything here, and we know she's not afraid to fight dirty. I'd be concerned if Tauriel wasn't such a strong warrior."

Kili's answer was cut off by the arrival of the Royal Couple, Bilbo and Dis, who was Bilbo's carer during his pregnancy. The cheering crowd silenced as Thorin stood, waiting to speak.

"My people, it warms my heart to see so many of you here to support this tradition. I know we are all eager for the fight, so without further delay, bring the warriors to the ring."

Tauriel and Bulgrim walked into the ring, both nodding to the crowd and bowing to the royal family, Tauriel smiling at Bilbo. Thorin nodded to the two warriors, silently wishing Tauriel luck.

"The tournament begins...NOW!"

The king settled into his chair, smiling as Bilbo moved closer to him.

"Do you think Tauriel can win? Oh, that was an impressive backflip. I wish I could do that."

"She will win. Look, Bulgrim is on the defensive. He's too used to fighting Orcs and Goblins. Fighting someone who can move as fast as Tauriel and can think independently like her will cause problems."

Bilbo smirked, glancing at Bazani. She looked worried. She knew she wasn't going to win. Kili winced as Bulgrim roared in pain.

"Well, that's his axe broken."

"Not just his axe Fili, his arm too. I never knew Tauriel could be so...vicious."

"Should have seen her at the Battle of the Five Armies when you were stabbed. She was furious."

"Aw, she likes me. Oh, Bulgrim got a hit in."

"Not much of one. Did he even draw blood?"

"No. I'll give Mirkwood one thing, they have got some good armour."

"Hm, Bulgrim is losing ground. He's been on the defensive since the fight started."

"Yeah, wonder how Tauriel will finish it."

"Bilbo, Tauriel trained you. How do you think she'll finish the fight?"

"Well, she likes me. So because of that, she really doesn't like Bulgrim. Whatever she does, it's going to be painful. And possibly humiliating."

Thorin leaned forward in his seat as Tauriel sent Bulgrim's second axe flying.

"It looks like she will end it soon my love."

"Really?"

The crowd gasped as Tauriel drove her knee into Bugrim's groin. As he fell to his knees, she kneed him in the nose, breaking it. When the dwarf fell to his back, dizzy with pain, Tauriel raised her arms over her head. Bilbo's champion was victorious.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Ironquarry family stood in front of Thorin's throne. The king sat in front of them, Bilbo standing at his right hand side, his siblings and nephews on his left. Thorins started to speak.

"We know everything. We know you arranged for Borin to be kidnapped, for me to be poisoned and for Bilbo to be murdered. Have you anything to say?"

Bazani burst into tears, throwing herself at Thorin's feet.

"I'm sorry Thorin. It was all my father's idea. I wanted no part of it."

"I might have believed that once. But I have seen your true side Bazani. You are a heartless woman. Maybe you do love me, but that love has become warped and I want no part of it."

Bazani wiped her tears and sttod beside her family again, glaring at Bilbo.

"I thought long and hard about how I was going to punish you my Queen. Your father and brother could have been innocent, except you dragged them into this. Then, once they were a part of your plans, they took to it like a bird to air. None of you are innocent, however, you Bazani are the leader."

"Are you going to banish us?"

"No. Balgrim and Bulgrim Ironquarry, I sentence you to death. Bazani, you are no longer Queen. You shall spend the rest of your days working in the laundry rooms. You will spend the rest of your life knowing that it was your actions that led to the deaths of your family."

He nodded to the guards and the Ironquarrys, screaming and protesting their innocence, were dragged from their room. As the door closed behind them, Bazani saw Thorin pull Bilbo into his lap, joy on his face.

Bazani Ironquarry had lost.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******

******A/N** Done. R &R please. Next chapter, the Epilogue. Let me knoe what you think about the punishment for the Ironquarrys** **


	42. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue

**Summary:** The epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Epilogue**

Erebor was...busy after the tournament. Bazani was moved to the laundry rooms after her families execution. She thought she could make allies and take her throne back, but no one talked to the former Queen. She was left alone in her work corner to think over her actions and to mourn her family. She had no one. In the weeks after the trial, her followers (few as they may be) were rounded up and banished, not just from Erebor,but from all dwarven lands, Mirkwood, the Shire, Rivendell and Lake Town. Even Lothlorien didn't want them. Most settled in Bree, some decided to travel Middle Earth and see how other cultures lived. Although they were only allowed to spend a month in each city they visited. The last thing Thorin wanted was for them to make friends and start a rebellion.

Thorin ad Bilbo were married three months after the tournament. Dis and Balin worked overtime to get the wedding ready and the invitations sent out. The wedding was a good mix of Hobbit and Dwarf traditions. While Thorin and Bilbo both wore traditional dwarven royal robes, they also wore flowers crowns and some of Bilbo's family wove flowers through Thorin's beard. They swapped rings and a ribbon was tied around their joined hands to symbolise their tying together. The after party however, that was planned by the Hobbits. And what a party it was. The Hobbits took over the kitchen in the week preceding the wedding and they food they served was amazing. Roast pig, cakes, steaks the size of Bilbo's head, pies, glazed fruit, the dwarves were in heaven. After that, relationships between Erebor and the Shire strengthened. It wasn't unusual to see a Hobbit training under a Dwarf blacksmith or a Dwarf learning from a Hobbit farmer.

The Royal Heir was born two months after the Royal Wedding. Till was adorable. Bilbo's curls and Thorin's dark hair, Thorin's grey eyes and Bilbo's soft, round face. Bilbo was disappointed that Till gor his Hobbit height , instead of his Hobbit feet, but what could he do? He loved his son, that was all that mattered.

As he fed Till, Bilbo thought back to Gandalf's words at the start of the quest.

"You'll not be the same."

The Hobbit laughed to himself. He certainly wasn't the same fussy Hobbit who would worry about doilies and hankies. He was stronger, wiser, happier. Bilbo smiled as his husband entered their rooms, Thorin pressing a quick kiss to his lips and Till's head. As the door to the bathing rooms closed behind Thorin, Bilbo mentally thanked Gandalf. If not for that meddling wizard, Bilbo would still be stuck, alone, in Bag End.

As Bilbo smiled down at this child, listening to Thorin sing in the bathing room, he thought to himself,

"Well Gandalf was right. I'm certainly not the same Hobbit I once was."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. A massive thank you to everyone who has read the fic. There's not going to be a sequel. I do have another Hobbit story in the works, but I need to finish a different story first


End file.
